Gun Sniper Nightmare
by SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child
Summary: **COMPLETED!** Hey! The Conclusion is here and kinda short, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it! Overall Summary for new peeps: When Leena's Gun Sniper is destroyed, she MUST get a new one. But along with this new Zoid, the Blitz Team gets new trouble...
1. Leena's New GS Nightmare

Hey, hey, howdy, howdy. I just felt like saying that. Ok, anyway, I love the anime Zoids, and I wuz like, HEY! Why don't I make a fanfic for it? So I did. I have the picture of the Gun Sniper Nightmare so if you want it, e-mail me at Misty6422@aol.com and I'll send it to ye. I'm not sure if there is really such a Zoid as a Gun Sniper Nightmare, but enjoy anyway!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, so poo to you if you think otherwise.  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Noooooo!!!! My precious Gun Sniper! BIT!!"  
"What?"  
"Look what you did to my Gun Sniper!"  
"What? You think it's my fault?"  
"IT IS!! You were SUPPOSED to be watching my back!"  
"I'll buy you another Zoid honey!"  
"CAN IT Harry!"  
Leena continued to fume about her trashed Gun Sniper. They had just been in a tough battle with a team called "The Cross Team." Brad's Shadow Fox was out of commission before he could finish off the Lightning Saix that was attacking him. Leena's Gun Sniper's Wild Weasel Total Assault took care of that one, while Bit's Liger overpowered another. Although Bit knew about the remaining Lightning Syke, he figured he could have a great shot of it when it was attacking Leena. But unfortunately, the Gun Sniper took more damage than he had estimated and could no longer be used. The Blitz Team won the battle, however.  
"Bit! Next time you even THINK about not telling me about a Zoid advancing on me, DON'T THINK OF IT!" yelled Leena, advancing on him with her fist raised. She suddenly stopped and put her arm to her stomach.  
"If I wasn't so hungry, you'd be mashed up into a billion pieces."  
  
"First the Dibison and now the Gun Sniper…What am I supposed to do for battles now?" Leena asked over the dinner table. Her father shrugged.  
"Maybe you should try to get a Zoid with better defense."  
"Or maybe you should quit," Bit suggested. "This IS, after all, the SECOND Zoid you've totaled, and maybe you should quit before you trash any others."  
Leena said nothing but kept a glare on her face that would send chills down a demon's spine.  
"You had BETTER sleep with one eye open tonight, Bit, otherwise I might be serving you your head ON A PLATTER!!"  
"Good job Bit," Brad sighed. Bit shrugged.  
"I was only speaking my opinion. I never thought that it was a sin to do so."  
Leena stood up and threw her napkin down.  
"It is when your opinion IS WRONG!!!"  
She turned and ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh…my wonderful Gun Sniper…totaled…"  
Leena stared at her diminished Zoid sadly. She thought for a moment.  
"Maybe Bit's right…Maybe I should quit. It's not like I make any difference in the battles anyway…Bit's always winning our battles. Before he came, we had trouble with almost anything. Now we win battles left and right. I don't help at all…I wish I could, but the Liger is an Ultimate X and nothing can-"  
An idea struck her head. She grinned.  
"I'm going to get myself an Ultimate X! And then I'll show Bit! No, I'll beat him in battle! An unofficial battle, just him and me, no judges or anything. Just Leena Tauros vs. Bit Cloud! The battle of the century!!!"  
  
An hour later, Dr. Tauros stepped into the living room. Bit, Harry, Brad, Jamie, Sebastian, and Benjamin were in the room, drinking some soda or God knows what.  
"Hey gang! Has anyone seen Leena? I haven't seen her since dinner," asked Dr. Tauros. Harry practically jumped out of his skin, but instead jumped out of his seat.  
"What? Oh no! She could be missing! I'LL FIND YOU LEENA DARLING!!!!!!!" he yelled, running out of the room as fast as a Raynos. Sweat drops rolled down the back of everyone else's head.  
"Five, four, three," began Bit, "two, one…"  
Harry ran back in, gasping for air. He looked at Bit and then sped over and grabbed Bit's collar.  
"Bit! Leena's not anywhere in here! SHE'S GONE!!!!! You hafta find her! Imagine the danger she might be in-"  
"Calm down! We're all going to look for her. Jamie will take his Raynos, you take your Dark Horn, Brad will take the Shadow Fox, and then I'll take Liger. Even Sebastian and Benjamin can help by taking out their Iron Kongs," interrupted Bit, pushing Harry away. Bit turned to Dr. Tauros. "Hey Doc, you stay here, just in case Leena is here or she comes back."  
Harry thought over Bit's words for at most 5.2 seconds, and then ran out to get his Dark Horn, yelling, "Leena! I'll find you!"  
  
"Wow, what kind of Gun Sniper is that?" asked Leena, admiring the dark blue Gun Sniper. It was heavily equipped with large guns, and Leena was sure she would be able to attach the Wild Weasel component to this Gun Sniper.  
The dealer turned from her to the Zoid and answered, "That's a rare Gun Sniper Nightmare. I got it in a week ago. It's pretty expensive, but you said you were from the Blitz Team, so it should be easy to pay for."  
"Yeah," replied Leena, completely mesmerized by the Zoid. She HAD to have it. It might not be an Ultimate X, but it looked very strong, and all of those guns looked SO tempting. Leena smirked.  
"I'll take it!"  
  
"Find anything on radar yet, partner?" asked Bit. Liger growled and Bit took it as a "No." Unexpectedly, Liger stopped walking. Bit fiddled with the controls, but Liger wouldn't budge.  
"Hey, Liger! What's the deal? Your system is fine! Keep going!"  
Liger roared and looked forward. Bit looked forward as well. There was an outlined figure far off in the distance. It looked like a Gun Sniper, but there was something different about it. Liger Zero and the figure stood completely still.  
"Hey Bit…Listen up!" exclaimed a voice. It came from the Gun Sniper cockpit. Bit raised an eyebrow.  
"Leena?"  
"Yeah, its me! Like my new Zoid? It's called the Gun Sniper Nightmare! Or as I call it, the GS Nightmare. It's definitely stronger than Naomi's Gun Sniper, and probably just as strong as the Liger!"  
"Strong as Liger? Ha! Whatever Leena. Let's get back to the hover cargo. Everyone's worried about you."  
"No! You're Liger doesn't want to go back, does he?"  
Leena was right. The Liger wanted to fight.  
"But there's no judge," protested Bit. Leena wasn't turned off.  
"We don't need a judge."  
"We're on the same team!"  
"No! I'm on the Blitz Team! You on the other hand have changed that name! The team should be called the Bit Team! You are the one that wins all of the battles! Brad, Jamie, and I are always backups for you! We're no team…"  
Bit was silent. He didn't realize that Leena felt that way.  
"Stop thinking about what I just said and battle me! I know Liger wants to!" yelled Leena. Bit sighed. He never had turned down an offer, and he wasn't about to start now.  
"All right Leena, you're on!"  
"Good! Now get ready!"  
Leena's GS Nightmare ran at Bit with full speed. This one was faster than her other Gun Sniper. She fired the long-range gun at the Liger, but he dodged them. But the GS Nightmare kept him locked-on. So it kept firing. As the Liger got closer, Leena knew she would have to switch to the machine guns. Liger took some damage, so Bit decided to fight back. Liger fired at Leena using its shot cannons, and hit her. The GS Nightmare ran to the side, then fired as it ran.  
Bit didn't want to do anymore damage to Leena's new Zoid, so he decided to just take it out of commission with a Strike Laser Claw attack. Liger pounced.  
"I knew you were gonna try that Bit! Well take THIS!" yelled Leena. She aimed the two light blue guns at the Liger, and then fired. The Liger was hit and it fell to the ground.  
"What the?" asked Bit. Liger was still functioning, but what kind of guns knocked an Ultimate X down?  
"Didn't expect that one, didja Bit?" questioned Leena, then she laughed her crazy demonic laugh. Liger got up and lunged at the GS Nightmare. It was knocked down and Leena's laugh was turned into a cry of rage. Her Zoid jumped back up and Leena went into her trigger-happy mood and fired her guns crazily. Liger roared as he was hit and ran to the back of Leena's Zoid. She turned and fired, but he wasn't there. He had gotten behind her again. She spun around and aimed at…nothing.  
"Stop running in circles Bit!" Leena fumed. She spun her long-range rifle around and fired. She knew she would miss, but she would at least lead Bit out in the open. When nothing happened, the GS Nightmare's head turned. The Liger was in the air, claws pointed at her. Before Leena could turn and fire at him, Bit's Liger slashed off the right arm of the GS Nightmare. Leena cried out in anger as she received the System Freeze message.  
"Good job Leena! That Gun Sniper is pretty good! But Liger's better!" exclaimed Bit, opening the window to the cockpit. Leena sighed. Bit won again. She opened up the cockpit and looked to him.  
"Bit, should I quit?"  
"No way! You're a part of the Blitz Team! This team will keep getting better and better!"  
  
"LEENA!!!!!!!!! Darling you're okay! Oh, I was so worried! Give me a hug!" cried Harry, running to her. Leena swiftly moved out of his path and he ran past her and into a wall. Dr. Tauros ran to her.  
"Leena!" he exclaimed, then continued, "Is that shiny new Zoid yours? I love it! What's it called?"  
Leena and Bit sweat dropped but shook it off.  
"It's called a Gun Sniper Nightmare. I'm attaching Wild Weasel to it, so I have to get to work. See ya!" Leena answered. Then she disappeared through a hallway. Dr. Tauros put his hand to his chin.  
"It's a great Zoid but I wonder how much it cost us…"  
  
"Done! Now my GS Nightmare will be UNSTOPABLE! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!"  
Leena jumped down from her Zoid excitedly and then sped out of the garage. She headed to the kitchen. Bit was raiding the fridge. Feeling excited about her new Zoid, Leena couldn't help but be hyper, and so she snuck up on Bit. When he stood up, she jumped on his back in a forced piggyback ride.  
"Ahhh! Leena! What are you doing?" asked Bit. She didn't answer but instead she said, "Giddy up! Take me to my room! But first, give me some of those noodles!"  
"Hey! I'm no horse and chariot! And get your own noodles!" snapped Bit. Leena smacked him.  
"Noodles! NOW!"  
"No! I'll drop you!"  
"You do and I'll kill you!"  
"You kill me and I'll come back to haunt you and wreck your GS Nightmare!"  
"You can't wreck it if you're dead, stupid!"  
"I'll have Liger wreck it then! Now get offa me!"  
"Fine! Be that way. You're no fun."  
Bit put Leena down and she grabbed the container of noodles that Bit had in his hands and bolted. Bit ran after her with a, "Hey! Those are my noodles!"  
"I don't see a name on them!" countered Leena, still running. She looked back and because of this, she didn't see Harry in the hallway. When she looked forward, she crashed into Harry and the noodles spilled all over both of them. Bit started laughing instantly. Leena wasn't amused.  
"You're a DEAD MAN BIT!!!!!!" she scooped up the remainder of the noodles and chucked them at Bit. He threw them back and Leena chased him through the hallway. Harry, covered in noodles, looked up and watched Leena rampage off.  
"Leena, honey? A little help?"  
  
The next morning, Bit and Leena shuffled into the kitchen. They, or at least Leena, were greeted happily by Harry. Her only reply was a slight wave of her hand. Bit sat down and yawned.  
"Tired?" asked Jamie. Bit and Leena looked at him and asked, "What gives you that idea?!"  
"You two were up until God knows what hour playing tag," explained Brad. They both glared at him.  
"Tag? This was serious! She TOOK my noodles!" exclaimed Bit.  
"I was COVERED in noodles!" countered Leena. The others sighed. Jamie decided to change the subject, being the voice of reason for them all.  
"Don't forget guys, we have a battle scheduled for later today against the 'Link Team.' They have two Command Wolves, a Shield Liger, and an Iron Kong. They haven't lost a battle since the tournament."  
"I remember that tournament! The Blitz Team was destined to go to Class S!" replied Dr. Tauros.  
"I remember Vega and his Berserk Fury," added Bit. Leena shuddered.  
"I do to…that thing almost killed me."  
"Well anyway," continued Jamie, "the Link Team is lead by John Link."  
"I know him! I've known him for a long time!" exclaimed Harry, standing up. Brad looked to him.  
"I know him too. He's been known to be a jerk."  
"Yeah, he always called me Prince Strawberry Chump!"  
"That's a good one, I'll be sure to write it down," said Leena, smirking. Sebastian found that amusing. Benjamin smacked him, but then laughed to himself.  
"Again, anyway," began Jamie again, "because of the variety of Zoids on the Link Team, the strategy might be a bit hard to come up with."  
"I'll take care of both Command Wolves. It'll be easy with my wonderful GS Nightmare!" shouted Leena.  
"I'll get the Iron Kong," added Brad. Bit smirked and finished, "Then I'll get the Shield Liger!"  
"I'm going to be helping too. It's four against four. Let me help out with one of the Command Wolves," said Jamie. "I'll be an air sniper or something. I can pick them off."  
"It won't be easy. John Link's a tricky one," replied Brad. "And we don't even know which Zoid he pilots."  
"It doesn't matter! Bit's Liger and my GS Nightmare can handle anything!" Leena stated. "Oh, and the Shadow Fox and Raynos are good too."  
"Why do you say you and Bit can handle anything?" asked her father.  
"Because Bit and I are the strongest on the team now!" exclaimed Leena. Harry grew jealous of Bit again and shouted, "I'm the strongest person on MY team!!"  
Leena looked to him dully and replied, "That's not saying much."  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"The area within a 30 mile radius is now a Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel are allowed on the battlefield. Danger! This zone is now restricted."  
The two teams heard the judge's words. The two Command Wolves of the Link Team stood near each other, and Leena had a great shot of both of them at her position. Brad and his Shadow Fox focused on the Iron Kong in front of him. Bit kept his head high and a smirk on his face as he looked at the Shield Liger in front of his own Liger. Jamie flew around overhead, waiting for the battle to start.  
"Area scanned. Battlefield set up. Battle mode approved. The Blitz Team versus the Link Team. Battle mode 0982. Ready…FIGHT!"  
"Wild Weasel Total Assault!" yelled Leena, and her hidden Zoid let loose missiles and ammo like crazy at one of the Command Wolves. He was down quick. Leena laughed insanely and ran into the battle, firing like crazy at the remaining Command Wolf. The Liger Zero was struggling with the Shield Liger, so Jamie aimed the Raynos' guns at the opposing Liger and fired. The enemy Liger was knocked back.  
"Thanks Jamie!" exclaimed Bit, then he ran to the Shield Liger, firing at it. Brad was having fun running around the slow Iron Kong, also letting out the smoke to bring down the Zoid's accuracy as well. Then he fired at it, hid, fired at it again, and then hid again.  
"This is gonna be easier than I thought," he said.  
"Hahahaha…HAHAHAHA!" Leena laughed as she went into trigger-happy mode and continuously fired at the Command Wolf. Its system froze eventually, so Leena turned and decided to help Bit with the Shield Liger. He had complete control of the fight, so Leena decided to help Brad. There was smoke all around the Iron Kong, so she was worried that she would fire and accidentally hit Brad. She then thought about it more.  
"Oh well, too bad," she mumbled, firing at the cloud. She didn't hit Brad, but she was able to keep the Iron Kong from hitting the Shadow Fox, which it had actually found. Brad delivered the final blow of a Strike Laser Claw and then emerged from the smoke to see the Liger Zero use its own Strike Laser Claw on the other Liger.  
"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is…the Blitz Team!" said the judge, holding up his right arm.  
"YEEEEEEEAH!!" exclaimed Leena, throwing her arms up in the air. "I must've earned so many points today!"  
"Good job Leena!" called Bit from his Liger. Leena smirked.  
"Good? You mean SPECTACULAR! AWESOME! PERFECT!!!!"  
  
Two hours after the battle, it started to rain. Leena stared out of one of the Hover Cargo's many windows.  
"Aw man…Why does it have to rain on my parade?" she asked her empty room. She got up and left the room and headed to her father's room.  
"Hey dad, I was wondering if we could install a pool."  
"What? Leena, how do you expect we do that?"  
"Well I was just making a suggestion! I didn't know it was a sin to do so!"  
Her father looked at her strange.  
"You just sounded like Bit."  
"So?"  
Dr. Tauros' eyebrows quirked up in amusement.  
"Is Bit rubbing off on you? Are you starting to like him more than a friend?"  
Leena blushed, but scowled.  
"Yeah RIGHT! Just because I SOUND like someone doesn't mean I LIKE that someone!"  
She turned and left the room. She almost bumped into Bit. She turned to him and yelled, "You're only a friend! Be sure to tell my dad that!"  
She walked down the hallway as Bit watched her. When she was out of sight, he scratched the back of his head.  
"What was THAT all about?"  
  
~~~~~ Okay! So, PLEASE tell me if I made any spelling errors and whatcha thought of it. FF.net SERIOSLY needs to make a Zoid category! I need it! I love that anime and the Zoids look awesome with all of the 3D graphics. Plus Leena kicks jelly. See ye! -SakuraBubbles ::bows and runs away:: 


	2. Link Team Strikes Again

Hiya peoples! GUESS WHAT?! I e-mailed the FF.Net people and suggested a Zoids Category! Maybe we will triumph! YAY!!!!!! Have fun readin'!  
DISCLAIMER: Yo, yo, yo...I don't own Zoids I just watch the show. (that rhymed. YAAAAAAAAY!!)  
  
"How could my dad think that?" asked Leena. She stomped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She saw a container of noodles. She smirked, thinking of the previous night. She had gotten Bit back good. She pinned him down and even though he pleaded for mercy, Leena shoved the remaining noodles into his mouth, laughing like crazy. Leena giggled to herself and then grabbed the noodle container. She put it on the counter next to her and reached back into the fridge for a soda. She shut the door and turned to her noodles. Or she would have, but the noodles were gone. She looked around and saw a small note. She picked it up and read it. It said, "MY noodles! -Bit."  
She crumpled the piece of paper up and ran out of the kitchen. She saw Jamie and grabbed him.  
"Did you see Bit come through here?" Leena asked. Jamie shook his head and questioned, "Why? What did he do now?"  
Leena let go of him without another word and ran the other way. She saw Benjamin.  
"Benjamin! Did you see Bit run through here?"  
"Yes he-"  
Leena didn't hear the rest of his sentence for she ran forward, leaving the robot in the dust. Benjamin watched her speed off.  
"I wonder what Bit did now…" he muttered.  
  
"BIT!! I know you're in here! You're probably eating by your Liger, aren't you? Well, I'm here to take back my noodles! SO GIVE 'EM UP!"  
"Oh hey Leena!" exclaimed Bit, appearing next to her. She looked at him. He held up an empty container.  
"What noodles?"  
"You…YOU ATE MY NOODLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh dear," Bit sighed, before being chased throughout the garage. This time, when Leena caught up to Bit and knocked him down, Bit pulled her down too. Then he jumped up and ran. Leena got up and glared her eyes, targeting Bit. She ran at him like a raging Dibison. Bit stopped suddenly and Leena crashed into him, both of them toppling over. Leena was more enraged.  
"Why'd ye stop?"  
Then she looked up. It was her father and Harry. Her father looked very cross. Harry looked happy.  
"Leena, that new Zoid you bought was a lot more expensive than you told me," scolded Dr. Tauros.  
"But dad-"  
"Don't worry Leena!" he interrupted, his frown changing into a big smile. "Harry covered the expenses that I couldn't, and in return, you owe him a date! Wear something nice!"  
Leena grew furious but got up anyway. At least with Harry she could get some dinner that wouldn't be taken from her.  
  
Brad walked through one of the hallways in the Hover Cargo and then went into the garage. He looked up at his Shadow Fox and then looked to Leena's new Zoid.  
"That Gun Sniper Nightmare is really strong. I wonder if she's stronger than Naomi's Gun Sniper now," he said. He smirked. "Probably not. With the way Leena fights…All she does is waste ammo. Naomi is at least careful with her firing."  
"Who knows? She might get over it."  
Brad turned around and saw Bit sitting on the front right paw of his Liger. He jumped off and walked to Brad while Brad asked, "You sure about that?"  
"No, but she might."  
"Hey Bit, I have to ask you something."  
"Shoot."  
"Jamie's been wanting to know too. Do you like Leena?"  
"Yeah, she's a good friend, even though we fight all the time."  
"No, I mean more than a friend."  
"Huh? As in like Harry likes her?"  
"Well, maybe not EXACTLY like that…but do you like her more than just a friend?"  
"Maybe. I'm not too sure. Why, does she like me?"  
"I'm not sure about that, but it just seems you guys are flirting."  
"FLIRTING? How?"  
"She steals your noodles, then she chases you, then you steal her noodles…It just seems like flirting to me."  
"Nah, that's just me being my goofy self."  
  
Later on that evening, Leena ran into the living room of the Hover Cargo. Her cheeks were red and a bit wet with tears and she look really shaken up. Bit and Brad noticed this.  
"Leena, what's the matter?" asked Brad. Jamie turned and saw Leena too.  
"Uh-oh…I'll get Doc."  
He ran off as Leena answered, "John Link was at the restaurant Harry and I went to. His whole team was there. They recognized me as 'the lunatic with the blue Gun Sniper.' When they called me that, Harry got really mad, but one of the Link Team members grabbed him! Then John asked me to dump the prince and go on a date with him. When I refused, he got REALLY mad and threatened to destroy all of our Zoids! I refused again, saying that he was bluffing. He knocked me down and ran off with Harry and his car! I had to get a CAB!"  
"Calm down Leena! The Zoids will be okay! And Harry always ends up saving himself anyway," replied Bit.  
"I'm gonna check on the Zoids and make sure they'll be safe," said Brad. He ran out of the room. Leena looked at Bit.  
"It's not really the Zoids I'm worried about. He said he would kill me."  
"What? I wonder if this guy was just drunk or something."  
"No, I couldn't smell any liquor on his breath."  
"Well, maybe he's a psycho. Don't worry, we'll watch out for him!"  
"Thanks Bit."  
There was a crash. Bit and Leena were startled.  
"What was that?" asked Leena, pure fear in her voice.  
"I dunno, bit it did NOT sound good," replied Bit.  
  
Bit and Leena ran to the garage to see Brad jump into his Shadow Fox. Brad saw them and explained, "They're attacking the Hover Cargo with their Command Wolves. Who knows whether or not the other two Zoids are planning to attack."  
"All right Nightmare! Let's get 'em!" yelled Leena, running to her Zoid. Bit smirked and sped to his Liger. They heard Jamie's voice when they turned on their Zoids.  
"Hey, we've put the shields up, but we've discovered the Iron Kong on the back of the Hover Cargo. The shield doesn't reach there. One of you stay and take care of the Command Wolves, one of you go and stop the Iron Kong, and the other try to find the Shield Liger."  
"Which one does John Link pilot?" asked Leena.  
"I'm not sure. I think it's the Shield Liger," answered Jamie.  
"Then let ME find the Liger and take care of it. He'll pay for what he did!" yelled Leena, then her GS Nightmare roared. Brad decided to let Bit take care of the Iron Kong while he took care of the wolves. The three ran out. The Gun Sniper Nightmare ran past the Command Wolves quickly, dodging their fire. The Liger sped out, turned roughly, and then ran to the back of the cargo. The Shadow Wolf fired at one Command Wolf, and then let out the smoke to bring down their accuracy. He took out one and then worked on the other.  
  
"C'mon…where are you?"  
The GS Nightmare stopped running and slowed to a walk. Leena looked to her radar. There was nothing. Leena sighed.  
"Ugh…All right…Let's check more westward."  
The GS Nightmare turned left and started to run again. Leena continuously checked her radar, looking for any sign of any Zoid. Suddenly, her radar flashed and she looked to see a small dot coming at her quickly from behind. The GS Nightmare spun around and fired a single missile at the oncoming Zoid. The Zoid dodged and then stood still.  
"Leena! What are ya doin'? Trying to kill me?"  
"BIT? Don't sneak up on me like that! I thought you were John!"  
"Oh, sorry. Brad and the Hover Cargo's guns are taking care of the Iron Kong. Sebastian and Benjamin are gonna hijack the Command Wolves and find Harry."  
Leena smiled at the com-link that showed her Bit. Without warning, a single shot rang out. The GS Nightmare was hit and flung back about 16 yards from impact.  
"Ahhhhhhh-"  
Leena's shriek was cut off as was the com-link screen. Bit and the Liger looked at the Gun Sniper Nightmare.  
"Leena! Leena! Are you okay?"  
There was an eerie silence.  
"LEENA!"  
The Liger roared fiercer than it had ever roared. Its front claws started to glow as if it was about to perform Strike Laser Claw. But the computer screen in front of Bit read something different.  
"Supreme Laser Slash?" questioned Bit. He then smirked. "Eh, what the hell. Let's do it Liger!"  
The Liger roared and the claws grew in size. The glow changed colors from gold to a fiery red. Liger ran forward, where the missiles came from. The Liger seemed to lift off the ground as it pounded forward. Bit saw his target in the distance, standing proudly. Soon, however, it wouldn't be standing at all.  
"Supreme Laser SLASH!!!!!!" hollered Bit, and along with him the Liger roared ferociously. The claws of the Ultimate X pierced through the Shield Liger. Bit felt a strange pain in his chest after performing the attack, like the attack took his energy. When the Liger landed, the Shield Liger's two left side legs fell off and exploded in many different places. Liger Zero roared in triumph, and then headed to the toppled over GS Nightmare. Bit, although he struggled somewhat with the pain he was feeling, jumped out of the Liger, and rushed to the cockpit of the special Gun Sniper. He forced it open and peered inside. Leena was unconscious in her restraints of the chair. There was blood trickling down her face from a gash on the side of her head. There were various cuts all over her body as well.  
"Oh Leena…" Bit sighed, putting his hand to her cheek. After just watching her silently breathe for a moment, he realized that if he didn't get her back to the Hover Cargo soon, her wounds would worsen. He grabbed at the restraints, but it was to no avail. He looked at the computer screen. It was cracked. Bit cursed and then tried his best to slip Leena out of her confinements and then held her close. He escaped from the GS Nightmare and headed to the Liger.  
He saw the shrouded figure of the Shield Liger in the distance. He glared at it and wished he had done even more damage to the cursed Zoid and his pilot.  
  
Hee hee hee...y'all hate me, don't ye? ::bows and runs away:: 


	3. Nightmares and Dreams

Hey peoples! Wow, I'm getting this ficcy done fast. Thank you all for reviewing! ::hugs:: ^__^ And I'm soooooo glad they finally made a Zoids category! ::hugs herself:: Anyway, I have GREAT ideas for this story, so keep on reading!  
DISCLAIMER: Yo yo yo...I don't own Zoids, I just watch the show.  
  
  
"Where's Bit and Leena? They should have been back by now," asked Dr. Tauros. Brad shrugged. After Brad froze up the Iron Kong, they found out that John Link was in fact the pilot of the Shield Liger. They hadn't intended to do so much damage to the Hover Cargo, but they had just meant to scare Leena.  
"I can't get in contact with either of them. The GS Nightmare isn't sending any reply, and then the Liger's blocking any com-link messages I send it," replied Jamie. Leena's father frowned slightly and folded his arms over his chest.  
"How strange…I wonder how the search for Harry is going…"  
Brad looked outside. Black clouds were looming overhead.  
"Looks like a storm. Bit and Leena better get back fast. Maybe I should look for 'em."  
  
  
Bit carried Leena to the Liger in his strong arms. Leena was showing no sign of waking up any time soon. Bit knew that he had to get Leena back to the Hover Cargo for treatment. He would have to leave the GS Nightmare here for now. He hoped no one would raid it.  
Bit then saw the same clouds Brad saw.  
"Crap! Now its gonna rain again!"  
He hurried to the Liger and awkwardly climbed up, still holding Leena. When he got to the cockpit, he sat Leena down in the control chair and mobilized his partner. As soon as it was fully operational, it shut back down.  
"What the?" exclaimed Bit. He tried to mobilize it again, but it didn't work. Bit slammed his fist on the computer, shouting, "Work damn it!"  
He heard Leena shift in the chair and he stopped fiddling with the controls. He looked at her, saw that her face showed pain. He sighed and took off his jacket. He was left in his dark blue shirt. He wrapped the jacket around Leena and then ripped off a bit of his shirt and treated Leena's head the best he could. He heard the rain start, and it was no drizzle.  
Bit sat on the control panel and tried to figure out why the Liger wasn't working. It must have been that Supreme Laser Slash attack. He rubbed at the pain in his chest that was still lingering somewhat. Something happened today that never happened before. He had never felt so angry, and Liger even felt different too. It must have been the anger that triggered the attack. It was twice, maybe three times as powerful as Strike Laser Claw. But it seemed to take Bit's energy and also the Liger's. He figured that if he had gotten back to the Hover Cargo, the Liger would have at least shut off in there, instead of way out here.  
Bit shivered slightly as it began to get cold. He looked out the cockpit window and saw a small figure near the GS Nightmare. He cursed and opened up the cockpit, closed it so Leena wouldn't get wet in the rain, and then ran after the person.  
"Hey! Get away from that Zoid!" yelled Bit. The figure smirked.  
"This is that crazy girl's Zoid…"  
"Crazy? I don't think so. She might be a little over cocky, but not crazy. You're John Link, aren't you?"  
The man nodded. Bit's hands tightened into fists.  
"If anyone's crazy, its you! You threatened to kill Leena!"  
"So what? She wouldn't dump Prince Chump, and plus, I just did it to scare her a bit," replied John. Then he continued with an odd look on his face. "Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm Bit Cloud, the pilot of the Liger Zero, the Zoid that took off your Zoid's legs!"  
"Mm…Bit Cloud…Is that your real name?"  
"No, Bit's a nickname for Elizabeth. YES it's my real name."  
John was silent. Then he looked up to the sky.  
"Fine. I'll leave Leena and the Blitz Team alone from this day on."  
Without another word, he turned and jogged off. Bit ran back to the Liger and into the cockpit.  
  
  
"Any sign of him, Sebastian?"  
"Not yet Benjamin. You?"  
"We're right next to each other! How could I have a different view?"  
"Well you asked me!"  
"So what!"  
"Tin can!"  
"Garbage disposal!"  
"Toaster!"  
"Easy bake oven!"  
"HEY! That was MEAN!"  
"Go cry to your mom!"  
"Cut it out you two! A member of the Link Team has given us the whereabouts of Harry," interrupted Jamie on a com-link. "I'll give you the exact coordinates."  
  
  
"Now I wish I had a spare jacket…"  
Bit rubbed his arms, trying to get them warmer. He looked to Leena and wondered if she would be okay. Suddenly, the Liger roared. Bit stood up and looked to the computer.  
"YEAH! Liger is online!" exclaimed Bit. He looked to Leena again and picked her up carefully. He sat down and placed her in his lap. He didn't put the restraints on for it would be uncomfortable for both him and Leena.  
As the Liger sped off in the opposite direction, the GS Nightmare started to glow slightly. Everything that was once broken, such as the computer screen, returned to its normal, fixed state. Its eyes flashed yellow and it got up and roared loudly.  
  
  
Leena's eyes fluttered open and besides the pain in her head, she got a rude awakening.  
"LEENA!!!!!!!!! DAAAAAAARLING!!!!!! You're all right!!!"  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and Leena let out a strangled cry.  
"Harry! Let go, you're hurting me!" she commanded. Harry let go and looked sad.  
"Oh my…Did I hurt you even more?"  
"Just…go away."  
"Leena! You're awake!" exclaimed Dr. Tauros. Leena smiled.  
"Hiya dad! When's our next Zoid match?"  
Her father sweat dropped.  
"It's in a couple of days but-"  
"GOOD!!!! I'll take out my rage on the team we fight!"  
"Leena! You can't be serious! You're seriously injured! Jamie, Brad, and Bit are going to take care of the battle."  
"BUT DAD!!!!!"  
"No buts Leena. You're not participating in any matches until you're 100% better."  
Leena pouted.  
"Where's my Gun Sniper? Is it still in the desert?"  
"No, Bit must have brought it back. It's in the garage."  
"Bit? BIT! Bring him in here!"  
Dr. Tauros stood up and nodded. He then grabbed Harry by his collar and dragged him out saying, "Let's go Harry…"  
  
  
"Ha! Checkmate!" exclaimed Bit.  
"That's no checkmate," replied Jamie. "I've got YOU in check though."  
Bit frowned at the chessboard. Then he shrugged.  
"Okay you win. Chess is a stupid game anyway."  
When Bit stood up, Dr. Tauros came in.  
"Bit, Leena wants to see you."  
"Oh, she's up?" asked Bit. Dr. Tauros nodded. Bit headed to Leena's room. He opened the door cautiously.  
"Hey Leena."  
"Hiya Bit."  
Bit decided that Leena didn't want to see him to maul his head off so he walked right up to the bed. Leena propped herself up against a pillow and smiled to Bit.  
"So…what exactly happened out there?"  
Bit raised an eyebrow.  
"Whataya mean?"  
"After my Gun Sniper got shot."  
"Oh, well, I took care of John Link easily and he said that he was just trying to scare you, not kill you. Then I took you back here."  
Leena smirked and asked, "Then how come I was in this?" She pulled out from behind the pillows Bit's jacket. Bit stared at it.  
"It was raining, so I put it on you."  
"Did you bring my GS Nightmare back?"  
"No, isn't it still out there?"  
Leena looked at him awkwardly.  
"But my dad said that it's in the garage…"  
"Well then maybe Brad or Jamie brought it in. Or Harry."  
"I know Harry didn't…I wanna see it! Is it okay?"  
Bit sighed, worried of how her reaction would be to the condition of her new Zoid.  
"Last time I saw it, the computer was cracked and it looked badly damaged on the outside too."  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???????!!!!!! Nooooo! Not my NEW Zoid too!!!"  
Leena attempted to get up, but Bit pushed her back. He had to hold onto her shoulders firmly, for she was now raging.  
"Bit…I'll say this in the calmest way possible…MOVE OUTTA MY WAY OR DIE!!!!!!!"  
"Thanks for being calm! Listen, you're not in a good condition either! We'll fix your Zoid, okay?"  
Leena tried to push through Bit again, but he held strong. Then she glared into his eyes, attempting to take him down. As she glared, she found herself caught up in his aquamarine orbs. Her eyes softened as she looked into his. She looked away and Bit knew he had won, so he let go.  
"I'll go check on your Gun Sniper Nightmare. Liger took some damage too, so I gotta work on him too. See ya, and don't try getting outta bed, or I'll make you swim in an ocean of slimy noodles."  
Leena giggled and Bit stood up and left the room. Leena smiled as she put her pillow back down and then got under the sheets. She snuggled up with Bit's jacket like a baby with a blanket.  
  
  
"What the? Did someone already fix it?"  
Bit stared up at the Gun Sniper Nightmare, which was in the greatest condition it had been since he first saw it the night Leena ran.  
"It didn't need to be fixed."  
Bit spun around to see Brad walking up to him.  
"But it was in horrible condition when I checked it last," replied Bit, confused at what Brad said.  
"Well, there's something pretty strange about this Zoid then, because I witnessed it walk back to the Hover Cargo all on its own. There was no pilot, and the Zoid had mobilized itself," said Brad. Bit stared at him.  
"You serious?"  
Brad nodded, then stared up at the big blue Gun Sniper. It had two small light blue guns connected to its small arms, very much like Naomi's. Then it had two large cylinder machine guns on each thigh of the GS Nightmare's two legs. Near the calves on both legs were missile launchers that could fire up to five missiles. Then, on its middle back it held the long-range rifle, and the tail was capable of firing ammo too. And to top it off, the large Wild Weasel disc rested on its back a little ways behind the long-range rifle. It was heavily loaded with arsenals, yet it kept a higher speed than her original, and never tired out. Even Liger Zero couldn't work for long with Panzer component loaded onto it.  
"This IS a really interesting Zoid and as far as I'm concerned, this is one of the best Zoids we have," finished Brad. Bit looked from the GS Nightmare to Brad.  
"When the Gun Sniper Nightmare went off-line and I got no message from Leena, I got really pissed off. Apparently so did Liger, because he performed a new attack called Supreme Laser Slash. It sliced off two of the Shield Liger's legs."  
"Wow…That's pretty impressive. I wonder what triggered it."  
Bit shrugged.   
"My anger, maybe?"  
  
  
Leena tossed and turned in her bed, for her sleep was being plagued by horrid nightmares. She dreamt that she was in her GS Nightmare, running through a barren desert. The Liger was running by her own Zoid's side. Bit's face was smiling on the com-link, and Leena looked happy to see him. But the com-link shattered like glass without warning, and then her Gun Sniper started going berserk.  
"Bit!" Leena screamed in both her dream and also to the real world. Back in the dream, the GS Nightmare glowed so bright it was hard on the eyes. Then a single shot was heard, and it hit the Liger, and completely destroyed it. Leena, in the cockpit, stared at her hand, which had pulled the trigger, which let out the shell that destroyed the Liger…and Bit.  
  
  
Jamie and Harry were playing chess, while Bit refused to play on the fact that "Chess sucks!" Brad had taken a car out to get some groceries (noodles especially), and Dr. Tauros was playing with his Zoid action figures in his room. Bit was watching TV along with Benjamin and Sebastian.  
"How come you moved your horse all the way over there? Can you do that?" asked Harry, staring at the chess pieces. Jamie sweat dropped.  
"First off, its not a HORSE…its called a knight. And I'm allowed to do that. Horses…I mean KNIGHTS can move in an 'L' shape."  
Harry scratched his head and then nodded. Bit rolled his eyes. Even HE knew that. Harry still looked confused, so Benjamin decided to go and help him. But then Harry wouldn't listen, so Sebastian had to help too. Bit sighed as he flipped through the channels.  
"No…" Flip. "No…" Flip. "Commercial…" Flip. "No…" Flip. "Soap…" Flip. "Digimon? AHHHH!" Quick flip. "Oooo…that girl's hot! Damn, just a commercial…"  
Bit turned off the TV and got up. He cracked his neck and then headed to his room. When he passed the bathroom, he was knocked over by Leena, whom also fell over. He shook his head and looked up to her. Her pupils were dilated and she looked horribly pale. He sat her up and felt her forehead.  
"Ow! Leena, you have a really hot temperature! You don't look good at all either…"  
She just stared at him. Bit got very concerned when she didn't even throw a retort or anything back at him. He picked her up and although she struggled slightly, he carried her back to her room.  
"What's wrong with you Leena?" he asked as he walked into her room, shutting the door with his foot. "You're injuries are serious! You shouldn't get up yet!"  
There was a pause as Bit settled Leena in her bed. Leena looked up at him.  
"I had a nightmare," she said in a voice like a five-year-old. Bit smiled slightly and kneeled down. Leena looked to him, a bit confused. Before she knew it, Bit leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Although it was just a tiny little kiss, it still made Leena happy and calm. Bit stood up again and headed out of the room, Leena watching him the whole time. He poked his head in the room before shutting the door and said, "I'll wake you when dinner's ready."  
Leena nodded. Bit smiled and closed the door. Leena stared up at the ceiling. She sighed happily, and was soon asleep, dreaming about winning a big Zoid tournament with only Bit by her side.  
  
  
YAAAAYY!! Much flirting and happy B+L!!!!! ^__^ C-; C-: BTW, I'm doing my best to keep everyone in character, yet Bit is a little OOC in this one, so sorry, my bad. I think I have Leena's character down the best 'cause I'm SO MUCH LIKE HER!!! HAHAHA!  
Sooooo......whatcha think is gonna happen? I KNOW!!! I KNOW!!! But I'm not tellin'!!!! Ohohohohohohohohohoooo! That's my weird laugh. I'm in a WEIRD mood. I'll go now. ::bows and runs far, far, far away:: 


	4. A Brother, A Bother

Hey yo SakuraBubbles here. I don't have very much to say except for thank you for reviewing everybody!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: Yo yo yo, I don't own Zoids, Tomy does that show. (oooo changed the end)  
  
  
A new day, a new battle…  
"Brad here, mobilizing Shadow Fox."  
The Shadow Fox positioned itself on the catapult as the electrical charge started up his Zoid. Brad braced himself for the impact of the rush that thrust him onto the battlefield. Leena watched as her three comrades headed into a match without her. She sighed loudly.  
"No matter how loud you sigh, Leena, you're not going out there," scolded her father. Leena moaned and then heard Bit's voice.  
"Hey, let me switch to Schneider, okay?"  
"Ok Bit! Liger Zero secured on the maintenance deck!" exclaimed Leena. She looked to the control panel and sweat dropped looking at all of the buttons, which looked the same to her.  
"Confused on what to press?" asked her father. She nodded sheepishly. Her father chuckled and ran his fingers over a variety of buttons. Leena was amazed as she watched. A com-link appeared on a computer.  
"Liger activating the system Schneider," said Bit, and Leena and her father witnessed Liger's white armor coming off and then the preparation of attaching Schneider.  
"Mobilizing Raynos, Doc!" said Jamie from his Zoid.  
"Ok Jamie!" replied Dr. Tauros. The flying Zoid was up in the air in an instant. Leena looked to the screen of the Liger. She saw that Schneider was installed properly.  
"Liger Zero Schneider CAS complete!" she told Bit. Bit smiled in the cockpit of his Zoid.  
"Schneider prepared to launch!" The Schneider positioned itself. "Let's go SCHNEIDER!" Bit shouted as his Zoid sped out of the Hover Cargo.  
  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"The area within a 8 mile radius is now a Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only authorized competitors and personnel are allowed on the battlefield. Danger! This zone is now restricted," called the judge.   
Jamie's Raynos flew around, watching the three RevRaptors carefully on the battlefield. Brad decided which RevRaptor to take care of first. He knew it would be an easy battle. So did Bit and Liger Schneider.  
"Area scanned. Battlefield set up. Battle mode approved. The Blitz Team versus the Rev Team. Battle mode 0982. Ready…" called the judge, widening his arms.  
"C'mon! GET HIM GUYS!" yelled Leena, raising her arm in the air high.   
The second the judge said "FIGHT!" a missile shot at the judge, blowing it to bits. Everyone was stunned.  
"Hey! What's the deal?!" yelled Bit. "Who shot at the judge?"  
"I did! And there's nothing you can do about it!"  
Everyone's attention averted to a large Zoid that was running toward them. It looked exactly like a Shadow Fox, yet it was pure white. Brad seemed irritated at the strange Zoid. The RevRaptors roared loudly.  
"HEY! Why did you do that? If we beat the Blitz Team, we go up a class!" yelled one of the pilots.  
"Oh get over yourself," called the voice from the oncoming Zoid. It fired some ammo at the RevRaptors and they all were soon out of commission.  
"Who are you?" asked Brad. The other fox-type Zoid stopped. A com-link appeared, showing a smiling man about the age of 21. He had the same color hair as Bit, but his was shorter and styled somewhat like Jamie's hair. He had dark green eyes that didn't look like they could be trusted.  
"I'm none other than Bit's brother, Isaac Cloud!"  
  
  
"What's going on out there?" asked Harry, pressing his face up to the glass window to see the fight. Dr. Tauros turned to him.  
"I'm not sure, but Leena you had better not go out there and-"  
When Leena's father looked to where Leena was supposed to be, he gasped.  
"Harry! Go find and bring back Leena! She can't go out there!" he commanded. He threw Harry out of the room and Harry dashed to the garage. Not only was Leena not there, but the Gun Sniper Nightmare was gone too. Harry sighed.  
  
  
Bit's jaw dropped to the floor.  
"ISAAC?" he shouted.  
"You have a brother?" asked Jamie. Bit slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair, ignoring Jamie's question.  
"Isaac! What the hell are you doing? You STOLE that Zoid, didn't you?"  
"So? I bet you stole that beauty, huh?"  
"NO! Liger is mine!"  
"Well, I needed a Zoid. So I stole this Glow Fox from some stupid team called the Peréa Team. Weaklings, all three of 'em. So how've ye been, Bit?"  
"Don't try to warm up to me, Isaac."  
"Can I warm up to that babe?"  
"What babe?"  
"The one with the Gun Sniper Nightmare."  
"Leena?"  
"Yeah."  
"You stay away from her, Mr. I-Have-A-Bad-History-With-Every-Women-On-The-Planet."  
Isaac laughed, amused at his younger brother's words.  
"You're funny Bit. Is Leena your girlfriend? Or are you still a single loser?" he asked.  
"I'm single, but I'm no loser. You know what team this is, DON'T you?"  
"Yeah, it's the Blitz Team. So what. I can get girls, and YOU can't."  
"Funny," said a familiar feminine voice, "I don't like you already!"  
The Glow Fox, Schneider, Shadow Fox, and Raynos (which had landed by now) all turned to see a dark blue, heavily loaded Gun Sniper in the distance. Leena heard Isaac laugh again.  
"So that's the Gun Sniper Nightmare…Nice Zoid, hot stuff," he complemented. Leena scowled at his smirk that she could see in the com-link.  
"I like Harry better than I like you…and that's saying something!"  
  
  
"Doc, what should we do? Leena's out there with that psycho!" exclaimed Harry. Sebastian sighed.  
"Harry, maybe we should get our Zoids to help out, just in case they need it."  
Benjamin smacked his fellow robot saying, "Yeah right! We'd just get in the way! We should wait until they request help."  
Dr. Tauros nodded.  
"I agree. Let's wait and see what happens."  
  
  
"Who would you rather stay with, baby? The Harry guy, Bit, or me?" asked Isaac, his eyebrows quirked in question. Leena didn't have to think long.  
"Bit."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't like Harry, and I can't stand you. Now what do you want? I know someone on the Peréa Team, and I could easily give them a call. The Zoid Battle Commission'll arrest you if you don't return the Zoid NOW!"  
Isaac laughed and shook his head.  
"Listen up babe," he began, "I'm NOT returning this Zoid until I am defeated."  
"I can arrange that! Wild Weasel Total Assault!" shouted Leena. Her Wild Weasel Component shot out missiles straight at the Glow Fox. The Glow Fox let out the same smoke that the Shadow Fox can and then amazingly dodged all of the missiles.  
"Damn!" yelled Leena. Then the Glow Fox fired its two rifles at the GS Nightmare. Leena knew she couldn't dodge them, so she braced herself for impact. The GS Nightmare roared, and the shells never came in contact. Leena opened her eyes to see the large shells stopped in midair. The Gun Sniper roared again and the bullets flew straight back at the Glow Fox. The fox-type Zoid tried to outrun the shells, but the bullets actually followed him like heat seeking missiles. They hit the Glow Fox and it stumbled forward.  
"How the hell did you do that?" asked Isaac. Instead of staying around any longer, he let out the smoke and while shrouded, he ran off with the stolen Zoid. Brad's Shadow Fox ran after him, seeming to know where he had gone. The Raynos followed too.  
"How DID you do that, Nightmare?" Leena asked, looking to her control panel. She suddenly had a strange vision, a haunting vision. The GS Nightmare was standing in the middle of a town, while the town around it was burning in flames. Inside the cockpit was not Leena, but a woman with the same color hair as Leena up in a ponytail sat in the chair. Her long bangs covered one of her eyes, yet the other seemed oddly wide and there was something strange lurking in that eye that Leena could see. It looked like the girl was insane.  
"Hey Leena, you okay?" asked Bit, breaking Leena of her thoughts. She looked up to the com-link that showed Bit's worried face. She smiled, so his face calmed. He grinned and said, "Just checking to see if you still had a brain. Or whether or not you were GETTING one and weren't used to it."  
"WHAT?! BIT!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SOOOOOO INCREDIBLY DEAD!!!!"  
Dr. Tauros laughed at the sight of a dark blue Gun Sniper with a lot of silver weapons chasing a light orange armored Liger.  
  
  
Brad and Jamie returned after a while. They lost the Glow Fox and gave up searching. Since the Rev Team's Zoids got badly hit, the Blitz Team offered them hospitality and even helped fix up their Zoids.  
"I don't want you going easy on us just because of this, okay? I want a good battle!" Bit said to the leader of the team, Gene Ruscon. Gene laughed.  
"Don't worry kid, you'll get one!"  
"And don't forget! I'M in the next battle, so you had better watch yourself!" exclaimed Leena. Gene smiled to her, and then the whole team eventually left.  
Jamie was in the living room, showing Brad how to play chess. Leena and Bit were fighting over which channel on the TV to watch ("MY SHOW!" "No! My show!" "Give me the remote or die BIT!"), while Harry and his two robots were helping Dr. Tauros with dinner.  
"Hey, I kinda like this game," said Brad, moving one pawn forward one block. Jamie nodded.  
"Finally, someone who won't flip the chessboard over…"  
Brad turned to Leena and Bit, who both had the remote in their hands, pulling it back and forth like tug-of-war. Brad smirked and turned to Jamie saying loudly, "I wish Bit and Leena would stop flirting."  
Bit and Leena glared at him.  
"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!"  
"Oh, you heard me? Whoops," replied Brad sarcastically. Jamie laughed. Leena looked to Bit, smirked and let of the remote. Since Bit was still pulling, he fell backwards onto the ground. He let go of the remote midair so it landed promptly on his head. Bit rubbed his head where he was hit and then sat up and glared at Leena, who was laughing her head off. He changed the channel with the remote. Leena's laugh stopped abruptly, and she narrowed her eyes at the boy.  
"You MUST have a death wish."  
"No, I just want to watch some good shows."  
"Fine. But you better get comfortable on the floor, 'cause you're NOT sitting on this couch."  
"I can live with that."  
Leena sighed and watched the TV, figuring that she had lost. Without warning, Harry ran into the room.  
"Hey Leena! Dinner's ready!" he exclaimed. Leena looked to him.  
"Thanks Harry." She then turned to Bit. "Too bad Bit; now that you have the remote, you have to go and eat dinner."  
Bit shrugged and turned off the TV as he got up. Leena knocked him down again as she walked by. She laughed as she exited the room.  
  
  
"Wow! The food looks great Doc!" said Jamie, his mouth watering at all of the food. Brad sat down next Dr. Tauros and then Bit sat down across from him. Leena was going to sit on the other side of Brad, but then Jamie took the seat. So she sighed and sat down next to Bit. Harry of course sat down next to her.  
"Y'know Leena, I helped cook all of this great food! Here! Try some of these!" said Harry, and then he pointed to a plate with some cheeseburgers on it. Leena grabbed one of them and then asked Bit to hand over the rice. Bit grabbed two cheeseburgers and Brad grabbed one, then a hot dog, then asked Leena to pass the rice when she was done.  
Jamie had only one cheeseburger but had two servings of salad. Harry had just about everything, just so he could boast on how great his cooking was. But everyone besides him knew that Leena and Dr. Tauros were better.  
Just as Leena was pouring herself some more Coke, there was a crash and a familiar deep roar coming from the garage. Then a higher pitched roar echoed through the hallways. Leena and Bit stood up.  
"Liger?"  
"Nightmare?"  
There was another crash. Bit and Leena rushed out of the room as the others stood up.  
"W-W-W-What's going on?" asked Harry. Jamie and Dr. Tauros shrugged.  
"I think something's up with their Zoids," replied Brad.  
  
  
When Bit and Leena arrived in the garage, Liger Zero and the GS Nightmare were gone. Leena ran to where her Zoid had once been.  
"Where are they? Did someone steal them?" she asked Bit, who was examining the place Liger once stood. Bit looked up to the garage door. It was closed, and in perfectly good condition. No Zoid could open and close this door. A human must have done it. He narrowed his eyes.  
"Isaac…"  
  
  
"STOLEN???????!!!!!!" yelled everyone else besides Bit and Leena. Leena nodded, then Bit turned to Harry.  
"Can we borrow some of your Zoids? I know exactly who stole them."  
Harry thought for a moment and then nodded.  
"We have to get back to my compound to get them though."  
"That's fine, let's just get there!" exclaimed Leena, grabbing Harry by the collar.  
  
  
"Harry! DRIVE FASTER!!!!"  
"But Leena-"  
"That's IT! I'm driving! Move it Harry!"  
"No way! I trust Harry's driving more than I trust yours!"  
"Bit…SHUT UP! Harry…MOVE IT!"  
"But Leena honey, we're just about there!"  
"Well then speed it up! I want my Gun Sniper back!"  
"And I want my Liger back! And I have to take care of my brother!"  
When Harry didn't drive any faster, Leena pushed his leg down so he would press down on the gas pedal more. Harry yelped as the speed greatly increased. When they arrived at the compound, Harry pulled the keys out of the car as Bit and Leena jumped out. Harry got out and opened the door to the compound and led the two Blitz Team members to the garage.  
"All right, you can borrow any of these Zoids," Harry told them. Leena looked around and saw a Dibison.  
"A Dibison! Harry, I didn't know you had a Dibison!" she exclaimed, running to it.  
"Hey a Saber Tiger! I'll take that," said Bit, looking to the saber tooth tiger-type Zoid. "Reminds me of the Fuzzy Pandas Team. Heh, heh…I'll pilot it better than them though."  
"I'll take this Dimantis then!" shouted Harry, but Bit stopped him from getting into the Zoid.  
"No. You stay here. Let Leena and I take of him. He stole OUR Zoids, not yours."  
"Fine. I'll stay."  
"Good. All right Leena; you all set?"  
The Dibison was mobilized and ready for action.  
  
  
"I don't read anything on radar Bit. Are you absolutely SURE he'll be over here?"  
"I'm sure of it. Let's keep going."  
Bit didn't like the Saber Tooth system very well. He had never driven anything besides his Liger since he had gotten it, except for the underwater Zoid he had borrowed from Harry at the beach that time. Leena was happy to be in a Dibison again, but she wanted her Gun Sniper Nightmare back.  
"Why would he be over here anyway Bit?" asked Leena suddenly. Bit looked to the com-link.  
"I just have a hunch he's hiding out somewhere in those dunes."  
"Right you are little brother! I just love this Glow Fox of mine!"  
The white body of the Glow Fox appeared off in the distance.  
"That Zoid is NOT yours! And neither is the Liger Zero or the Gun Sniper Nightmare!" yelled Leena, glaring at the com-link of Isaac. "So give 'em BACK!"  
"No way babe! I stole the GS Nightmare for your safety, and I stole the Liger 'cause it looks cool. 'Course, I can't control either of them, but that's okay," replied Isaac. Leena raised an eyebrow.  
"For my safety? What the hell do you mean by that?"  
"That Zoid is DANGEROUS! Like the Liger Zero, it's an Ultimate X, but the Gun Sniper Nightmare is more of a nightmare that you may realize. The Zoid is cursed; do you really believe your mother died from a sickness?"  
Leena's mouth hung open and she was speechless. Bit frowned at his brother.  
"How the hell do you know of her mom dying? I didn't even know how she died!"  
"It's really none of YOUR concern, Bit, so let me take you OUT!" yelled Isaac, then he repeatedly fired at Bit's Zoid. The Saber Tiger's defense was a lot weaker than the Liger's, so Bit didn't expect for the Zoid to be off-line so quick.  
"Damn it!"  
"How DO you know how my mom died?" asked Leena.  
"I was there. My old Zoid, a Viper, was completely destroyed by the Gun Sniper Nightmare. I barely got out of it with my life. But the GS Nightmare wasn't finished. It destroyed a whole town, sending it up in flames in the space of a night. Then it ran far away, hid in a cave in the Aroch Mountains, where it was finally found ten years later by a dealer, then sold to you, Leena. The thing is, the pilot of the GS Nightmare was your mom. The Gun Sniper's power ended up driving her mad, and she also ended up killing herself."  
"You're…You're LYING!!!!!" screamed Leena.  
"No I'm not…Have you had nightmares lately? Is the GS Nightmare getting to you as well, Leena? I don't want it to, so I'm going to destroy it."  
"No! Don't you DARE destroy it! I'm not going mad! Just because I have some slight nightmares doesn't mean I'm going crazy! And the GS Nightmare isn't getting to me…It's really powerful! And you ARE lying because you just want my Zoid!"  
The Dibison fired a bunch of missiles at the Glow Fox as Leena cried out in rage. It certainly did a lot of damage to the stolen Zoid. It was off-line soon after another rage filled attack from the powerful Dibison.  
"Thank you for the lies, but I'm getting back my Zoid," said Leena. She turned off the com-link and then stomped off in her large Dibison.  
"She obviously doesn't believe me, but Bit, I need you to tell her that the GS Nightmare must be destroyed before it's too late," Isaac spoke to the com-link of Bit. "I'm not sure if she will even listen to you. But you have GOT to at least warn her. Make sure you tell her that if the computer screen tells her of an attack called Fatality Force; tell her to NOT use it. That's the attack that triggers the madness and complete destruction of all of those around the GS Nightmare. Now go get your Liger."  
Bit looked at his brother and nodded.  
"Then you have to return the Glow Fox."  
"I will. I'm sending you something that can re-mobilize your Zoid at any time without use of a compound. Maybe I'll see you again some day Bit. See ya!"  
  
  
Eventually Leena found the two stolen Zoids, and Bit came up behind her.  
"How do we get these back?" asked Bit.  
"I'll call my dad. He'll bring the Hover Cargo," answered Leena. "We'll drop these Zoids off at Harry's, along with Benjamin and Sebastian. I'm sick of them being around all of the time."  
Bit laughed.  
"Me too."  
Leena jumped out of the Dibison and ran to her Gun Sniper Nightmare. Bit watched her and wondered whether or not he would in fact listen to him about the dangers of the Nightmare. He didn't know what to do…  
  
BUM BUM BAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!! Hee hee...So we kinda know what happened to Leena's mom. I know that it's not what REALLY happened, but too bad. It's JUST a fanfiction. Of course it would be cool if anyone from Tomy reads this and is like, "Hey! This is pretty cool! Maybe we'll add to our show! That way we'll have more episodes and more fans!" and I would be like, "Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!!"  
Heh, it won't happen, but a girl can dream. ^__~ Oh, I have a picture of the Glow Fox too, so if ye want that, e-mail me. See ye! ::bows and runs away:: 


	5. Shattered

Heya peoples! Thank you all for reviewing my story! I am proud that I'm making everyone so happy with my work! ::big grin:: Anyway, B+L in this chapter, but---WAIT! That would spoil the chapter. Just read to find out what happens.  
DISCALIMER: Yo yo yo...I don't own Zoids I just watch the show.  
  
  
"Those noodles are mine! I found them FIRST!"  
"No you didn't! I said, 'Hey look! Noodles!' And then you snatched them!"  
"Finders keepers."  
"You, Bit Cloud, did NOT find them! I DID!"  
"Well, then snatchers keepers. Plus, there's a whole other container right there!"  
"But this one has chicken in it!"  
"It does? Ooh let me have somma that!"  
"Okay fine. Give me those noodles."  
"Here ya go Leena."  
"Thank you. I call TV!!"  
"NOOOO!"  
A race to the TV commences, but when the two got to the living room, Brad and Jamie were watching a program. Bit and Leena sighed and asked what the two were watching.  
"Some Zoid battles. Naomi and Leon's battling two other Zoids," replied Brad. Leena raised her eyebrows.  
"Leon? I can't believe him! Traitor!" Leena turned to Bit. "I think it's because of you that he left!"  
"Aww…Leena, do you want me to leave so he'll come back?" asked Bit, putting on his best puppy-dog face. Leena rolled her eyes.  
"No I don't want you to leave. Leon wouldn't come back anyway."  
"Yay! You don't want to get rid of me! I feel happy!" exclaimed Bit, pretending to be giddy. Leena smacked him in the chest lightly.  
"You want a biscuit or something?"  
"Nah, I'm good," he replied. Dr. Tauros walked into the living room with a white paper with fine golden lettering in his hands.  
"Leena, Bit, can you both come to my room?" he asked. Leena and Bit looked at each other, and then nodded to Dr. Tauros. They followed him through the hallway.  
"What is it dad?" asked Leena. Her father didn't reply and Leena got suspicious of something going on. "DAD! What's up?"  
"Read this," ordered her father, holding out the paper to her face when he got to his office. Leena jerked her head back so the paper wouldn't hit her. She grabbed it and when she, Bit, and Dr. Tauros were in the office, she read it out loud.  
"Dear Blitz Team Members,  
We have seen the two Zoids, the Liger Zero and the Gun Sniper Nightmare, in battle. We have noticed that the Liger Zero is an excellent Zoid and the Gun Sniper Nightmare is just as good and just as rare. We have determined that the two Zoids are Ultimate Xs, and we would like to see the two Zoids in an official battle against each other. We saw that the Liger Zero is stronger than the Berserk Fury, but we do not know how strong the Gun Sniper Nightmare can be. Please accept the challenge and go to the desert near the Aroch Mountains. Thank you for your time.  
-The Zoid Battle Commission."  
Leena looked to her father.  
"You haven't entered us, have you?"  
Her father scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.  
"Well, the thing is…"  
"DAD! You know to consult with us competitors BEFORE you agree to anything!" scolded Leena.  
"Aw c'mon Leena! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Bit. Leena looked to him.  
"FINE. We'll do it. It's not like we can cancel anyway."  
"Okay! Good! We'll head for the mountains tomorrow," said her father.  
  
  
The blue snail-like Hover Cargo stopped moving on some rocky terrain, for it was now the next night and poor Dr. Tauros was getting tired. Leena was walking aimlessly around due to the fact she couldn't get to sleep. Or actually she didn't want to go to sleep. The previous night, she had that nightmare of her killing Bit again. Although Leena was tired, she knew that she would have it again if she dared to go to sleep. So she decided to walk around. In her hand she held a can of Cherry Coke, hoping for that to keep her up. It was helping only a little.  
"Maybe I should watch TV," she sighed, shuffling her feet toward the living room. She opened the door to the living room and collapsed on the couch. She searched around for remote with her hand, and when she didn't find it, she groaned.  
"Looking for this?"  
The remote was hung over her face. Leena blinked at the small remote and grabbed it.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
Leena turned and saw Bit leaning into the other side of the couch. She waved slightly and then turned and got comfortable on the couch.  
"What are you doing up?" she asked, turning on the TV and turning down the volume a bit.  
"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question."  
"I don't wanna sleep."  
"Why not? You look tired."  
"None of your business! What are you doing up?"  
"I can't get to sleep. Mind if I watch the TV with you?"  
"No, go ahead."  
Leena looked at him as he jumped over the couch and sat down. He was in only a white undershirt and navy blue boxers. Leena blushed as she admired him. Bit then looked at her and Leena looked away quickly then changed the channel.  
"Stupid commercials," she huffed, a blush still painted on her face. Bit smiled. Leena was in soft felt pajamas and fuzzy dark blue slippers. The pajama top was a buttoned up T-shirt and the pants were slightly baggy.  
"Why don't you want to go to sleep?" Bit asked Leena again. She didn't reply, and Bit thought for a moment. "Still having nightmares?" Leena turned her head and looked at him. Bit's eyes softened. "What are they about, anyway?"  
"I keep dreaming that I'm in my GS Nightmare and I shoot and kill someone close to me," Leena blurted out. She mentally smacked herself. Bit raised an eyebrow.  
"Who do you kill?"  
"Someone close to the team! Someone on it!"  
"Who? Jamie?"  
"No."  
"Brad?"  
"No."  
"Me??"  
"…"  
"Hello…Bit to Leena, trying to make contact here!"  
"Yes. I dreamt that I destroyed the Liger with my GS Nightmare and you were killed in the Liger. Happy?"  
"Well that's never gonna happen."  
"How come YOUR so sure?"  
"Because nothing can destroy my Liger!"  
Leena had to smile at his cocky nature. Bit repositioned himself on the couch to get more comfortable.  
"I'm worried about the battle," stammered Leena after a minute or two of silence. Bit looked to her.  
"Why? Are you afraid that Liger will beat you in the first 5.2 seconds?"  
"…No, I'm worried about what will happen. Your brother said that the Gun Sniper Nightmare was found in the Aroch Mountains and it might just be the thing that makes my nightmare come true."  
"Don't worry about it. Just don't use any attacks called Fatality Force, okay?"  
"Why not? What does it do?"  
"I'm not sure. Isaac told me about it."  
"Oh."  
It was silent for a couple of minutes as the two paid attention to the show on the TV. When a commercial played, Bit looked to Leena. She was asleep. He smiled and shut off the TV. He scooped her up in his arms and took her to her room. He laid her in her bed and then stayed in the room to make for a little while to make sure she didn't wake up with a nightmare on her mind.  
Leena did have the nightmare again, but this time, she was laughing insanely after she had destroyed the Liger and Bit, and the words Fatality Force were on the computer screen, blinking brightly.  
Bit opened his eyes when he heard her breath harder, and when he looked at her, he noticed she was starting to sweat slightly. He shook her and she sat up abruptly, yelping slightly. Bit covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Leena, shhh! It's okay; it was just a dream. Calm down," he coaxed as he pulled his hand away. Leena caught her breath and looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes.  
"I was laughing!" she wailed. "I killed you and I was laughing! I was happy! I didn't care that I would never see you again! I was happy!"  
Bit told her to calm down again and when she continued her wailing, he wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. Leena shut her mouth up quick. She threw her arms around him as the tears rolled out of her eyes. Bit rubbed her back and they held each other until Leena stopped crying. Leena sniffed and sat up and Bit looked at her.   
Before either of them knew it, their lips connected in a kiss. Leena wrapped her arms around his neck and Bit held her again. Leena opened her mouth and let Bit's tongue explore her mouth. Bit held her closer as their tongues danced in the confinements of their mouths.  
  
  
"You look happy today Leena. What happened?" asked Brad at breakfast. Leena looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"What? Is it suddenly a sin to be happy in the morning?" she asked, her voice temperamental. Brad shook his head and went back to eating his waffles. Jamie looked around the room.  
"Where's Bit?"  
"Probably still asleep. Well, thanks for the waffles, Leena," replied Dr. Tauros. Leena nodded to her father and he left to go drive the Hover Cargo. Leena stood up when she finished her waffles. She cleared her plate and then swiftly padded toward Bit's room. She opened the door and poked her head in. He was still sleeping all right. The sheets were oddly wrapped around his body, like he had tossed around a lot. Leena smiled.  
She shut the door and thought about the kiss as she headed to the living room. Who kissed who? Did she kiss Bit or did Bit kiss her? She hoped Bit kissed her. She heard the phone ring as she past the driver's room. She stopped to see who it was.  
"Hmm? Oh hello Harry!" her father stated when he answered the phone. Leena gulped and then tried to speed off, but she heard the door slide open.  
"Leena! Harry's on the phone and he wants to talk to you!"  
Leena shrugged in defeat and headed to the room. She picked up the phone hesitantly.  
"Hi Harry…"  
"Leena! How are you?"  
"I'm good."  
"I heard from your dad that you and Bit are in a battle! You're against him, right?"  
"Yep, that's the deal."  
"Well, I hope you do great! No, I KNOW you WILL do great! You'll cream him! You'll kick his ass from here to hell! You'll murder him out there!"  
Leena didn't answer. She'll murder him out there? She instantly thought of the nightmare about killing Bit.  
"Leena?"  
Harry's voice broke her out of her stupor.  
"Harry, there's an emergency that I must attend to, I'll take to you later. Bye!"  
Before Harry could get another word in, Leena slammed the phone onto the receiver.  
  
  
"Brad, what's Naomi's number?" asked Leena, walking into the kitchen. Brad turned to her.  
"I'm not sure, but it's in the computer's memory. Why? Why do you need to call her?"  
"To ask her if she wants to go on a date with you," replied Leena flatly. Brad stood still. Leena smiled. "I hafta ask her if she knows anything about the Gun Sniper Nightmare."  
"Oh."  
Brad's face looked slightly disappointed. Before leaving the room, Leena added, "If you wanna go on a date with her, YOU should ask. Ok?"  
  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Naomi! This is Leena Tauros from the Blitz Team."  
"Oh, hi. How's your so-called Gun Sniper?"  
"Actually, it's been destroyed."  
"Heh, well, I'm not givin' ye mine."  
"I'm not ASKING for yours! I already have a new and a billion times better one! It's called the Gun Sniper Nightmare!"  
"Mm…Sounds tempting. So what do you want with me?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about the GS Nightmare."  
"I've never even heard of it."  
"Aww! Damn!"  
"But…I know some people that might know a thing or two about it. Plus I think I can do some research on it."  
"Really? You'll do that for me?"  
"Sure."  
"THANK YOU!!!!!!!"  
"No problem. This Zoid better be pretty powerful."  
"It IS! It's more powerful than yours!"  
"Wow, I didn't expect it to be THAT powerful. How's Brad?"  
"He's good. Uh, I gotta go. Thanks again for your help!"  
"Any time, I guess. Hey, tell Brad I said 'Hi,' okay?"  
"Of course. Bye!"  
  
  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty's up," said Jamie, looking to Bit, who had just walked into the living room. He smirked at him and pretended to twirl long hair.  
"Well it's hard not to be beautiful with this head of GORGEOUS hair!"  
Jamie laughed and Brad chuckled a bit. Brad and Jamie were playing chess again. The door slid open and Leena waltzed in. She looked to Bit and smiled and then sped over to Brad and grabbed his ear.  
"OW! Leena! What the heck are you doing?" asked Brad, trying to claw Leena away. Leena pouted.  
"You should have talked to her! She was all like, 'So how's Brad? Huh? HOW THE HECK IS HE? Tell him I said HI okay? Tell him I wanna have sex with him too!'"  
Brad got away from her clutches and looked to her as Bit and Jamie laughed at her words. Brad looked to them with evil glares and the laughing quickly died. Leena grinned and headed over to Bit.  
"I hafta talk to you," she whispered, and them pulled him out of the room. It was silent as the two stood outside the living room, but then Leena spoke.  
"About the kiss…"  
That got Bit's attention quickly. Leena took a big breath and then continued.  
"I think we should keep it a secret."  
Bit raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm afraid of what everybody will think."  
"What are they gonna do?"  
"I'm afraid they'll tell Harry."  
Bit looked surprised.  
"So what? Do you like Harry?"  
"No, of course not!"  
"Well then why do you care if he knows?"  
Leena winced slightly at Bit's tone.  
"I don't want him to know, ok? Jeez, why is this such a problem?"  
"I thought of all people YOU could tell Harry that you like someone else!"  
"Well I'm not sure if I like that person anymore if he's gonna overreact like this!"  
"I'm not overreacting!"  
"Yes you are! Maybe that kiss was a mistake! In fact, I think I'm gonna go wash my mouth out with soap!"  
"Good, 'cause I didn't wanna kiss you anyway. You have lips like a piece of sandpaper!"  
The two throw insults back at each other, but this is no regular bickering. They are having a full out fight. Eventually, the two storm off.  
  
  
I'm evil. They were finally getting together, and then I had them mad at each other. ::smacks herself:: WELL, yer gonna hafta wait fer the next chapter to see what happens. This story takes an unexpected twist. Sorry this chapter was so short. Heh heh heh....::bows and runs away:: 


	6. EZ-5402

Hey, I FINALLY finished writing this chapter! I had a bit of writer's block, so if this chapter isn't satisfying, I'm VERY sorry! But read and review any way!  
DISCLAIMER: Yo, yo, yo...I don't own Zoids I just LOVE the show!!  
  
  
"I can't BELIEVE his attitude! I just wanted to keep the damn thing a secret until this whole battle thing is over," Leena huffed to her father. The doc thought the situation over.  
"Well, maybe you should try talking to him calmly about it."  
"…He's not talking to me."  
"Oh dear…this is serious. I never thought I'd hear of YOU and BIT kissing!"  
"SHHHH! DAD! Do you want the whole world to hear?! JEEZ!"  
"Well, you could at least try talking to him. He may not listen, but he'll hear your words."  
"But what the heck should I say?"  
"That's up to you to decide."  
"I was hoping you WEREN'T gonna say that."  
  
  
Brad hummed to himself as he read the latest Zoid battle news in the newspaper. The phone rang and he looked at it, wondering if anyone else was going to get it. After the second ring, he got up and answered the phone.  
"Hullo?"  
"Hey Brad!"  
Brad straightened at Naomi's voice.  
"Hey Naomi."  
"Leena wanted some info on a Zoid…I found a lot. I'll send it on e-mail. How've ye been?"  
"I've been good. Leena and Bit are going into a big battle against each other tomorrow."  
"Wow…I wonder who's gonna win…"  
"I think Bit will."  
"Heh, heh…I'll agree with ya. Leena doesn't have any strategy."  
"It seems she does better when she really pissed off, and Bit and Leena are in a REALLY seriously big fight."  
"Uh-oh…Bit may not do so well after all. It'll take him awhile to bring her down if this fight is as serious as you say it is."  
"Yeah…"  
Brad thought for a moment and then pulled all of his courage to himself.  
"Hey Naomi, I was wondering…would you like to go on a date?"  
"Well sure, I think that would be fun. When?"  
"I'm a day away from the Aroch Mountains, so if I leave for your compound today, then I'll get there tomorrow and we can go out."  
"Sounds good. See ya Brad."  
"See ya."  
Brad hung up the phone and turned to the computer. The message "NEW MAIL" was flashing on the screen. The door slid open and Bit walked in. Brad, not knowing whom it was, said, "Hey, tell Leena that her mail is here."  
Brad saw who it was and quickly said, "Never mind. I'll go tell her myself."  
Bit nodded and sat on the couch. The door opened again and Leena ran in, with Dr. Tauros following her, just as fast.  
"Leena! Give me those documents!" exclaimed Dr. Tauros.  
"NO WAY! These are about Mom!" she countered, then darted behind the desk. She saw Bit sitting on the couch and was distracted, so Brad snatched the papers.  
"HEY!" shouted Leena, turning to him. Brad simply handed the papers to Dr. Tauros. Leena pouted. "I don't see why I can't see them!"  
"Leena, Naomi replied and sent you the mail. Also, I'm going on a date with her tomorrow night," said Brad. Dr. Tauros gave his congratulations, while Bit turned to him.  
"At least your love life is working out."  
Leena turned to him sharply. Before she could counter Bit's remark, Brad continued.  
"In order to meet her, I have to leave soon."  
Leena turned back to him.  
"You're not gonna see the match tomorrow?" she asked, her eyes wide. Brad shook his head.  
"Sorry, but I know I'll hear all about it when I get back."  
"So you're gonna meet her at her compound?" questioned Bit.  
"Exactly," Brad answered, then asked, "Doc, can I use the car?"  
"Of course. Good luck with Naomi!"  
  
  
An hour after Brad left, Leena was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over all of the information that Naomi found. Apparently, there were two versions of the Gun Sniper Nightmare. The one Leena piloted was the second version, while the one her mother piloted was the Gun Sniper Nightmare X. As Leena read on, she learned that both versions were Ultimate Xs, but the GS Nightmare X was twice as powerful. She also read that the Fatality Force took the energy of the pilot, and could cause insanity if used too much. It takes the actual spirit of the person eventually, killing the pilot.  
On the very last page, Leena read the most interesting piece of information of all. The GS Nightmare could be broken down and used as a component for the Liger Zero! It was called X. Simply X.  
"Liger Zero X…" whispered Leena, then she took a sip of her milk. The paper even gave her directions on how to put the Liger Zero X together. She would have to hide this from Bit before he got any ideas.  
Leena sighed when she thought of him. She felt like the luckiest person alive when he kissed her. Why had she reacted like that? She shouldn't have been afraid of anything. She was never afraid of anything before, why should a tongue kiss from Bit be any different? Yeah, it would be hell if Harry found out, but Bit was right. She SHOULD be able to tell Harry to leave her alone because she had chosen someone a billion times better than him.  
Leena didn't know that she was crying until a stray tear found its way to her mouth and she tasted the liquid. She rested her head on her arms and cried hard.  
  
  
Bit was outside of the Hover Cargo with his Liger. He was sitting on the front right paw of the Zoid, looking out, allowing the breeze toss his hair slightly. He was thinking. The subject on his mind?  
Leena.  
Bit sighed and looked up to the moons, asking, "What the heck should I do?"  
He heard Liger's low growl. Bit smirked.  
"You don't know either partner?"  
Liger shook his head slightly. Bit's face grew serious again.  
"I've never really seriously fallen for anyone in a while. The first thing I called Leena was 'Babe.' Figures I'd be living with her and her team AND working with them. Not to mention later really falling for her and tongue kissing her."  
Liger growled softly. Bit stared at the ground.  
"Maybe I'm just kidding myself. She wants to keep it a secret. Does that mean she's serious about the whole thing? Probably not."  
Liger roared and shifted his front right paw, knocking Bit off. Bit jumped off and frowned at his Zoid.  
"HEY! What's the deal partner? Turning on me?"  
Liger roared and its eyes glowed. Bit sighed.  
"You're connected with me…We always want the same thing. Yet you say you want me to be with Leena. I'm not sure if I want that."  
Liger slumped onto his stomach, lying down like a dog. Bit sat on the ground too. He looked to the Hover Cargo, which was off in the distance. He wondered what Leena was doing. He looked back to his Ultimate X Zoid.  
"Wanna go back, Liger?"  
  
  
Jamie sat at the computer, analyzing the information that Leena gave to him about the Gun Sniper Nightmare X. He narrowed his eyes at the holo-screen and then looked at the paper Leena had given him. He put his hand to his forehead.  
"It doesn't make sense…How can the GS Nightmare's parts possibly fit onto the Liger Zero?" he asked the empty tactics room. He ran through the papers that Leena gave him again and checked over the directions of how to build the X component. He then figured out what the problem was.  
"Hey! I just figured out what the problem is!"  
Jamie sped out of the tactics room and to the living room where Leena was sitting on the couch, sadly watching TV.  
"Leena! Get this!" exclaimed Jamie, sitting down next to her. She looked to him and anticipated what he was going to say.  
"The GS Nightmare isn't complete! It's missing a total of three parts. If we get these parts, we'll be able to make the component for the Liger."  
"What parts is it missing?" asked Leena.  
"A pair of blades, ion boosters, and then two separator units."  
"Where can we get them?"  
"I'm not sure, but I'll find out ASAP."  
Leena thanked him, yet Jamie stayed around. Leena raised an eyebrow, but Jamie spoke first.  
"What's going on with you and Bit?"  
Leena's eyes saddened slightly.  
"I thought something WAS happening, but I apparently blew it."  
Jamie looked to the floor.  
"Sorry Leena, for bringing it up, if it hurt you. Maybe you can work things out with him. Don't ask me how, though, I deal with Zoid strategies, not love strategies."  
Leena laughed and ruffled Jamie's hair with her hand.  
"Thanks again Jamie," she smiled. "You cheered me up a bit. Bit. Heh, he's got a silly name, doesn't he?"  
  
  
Later on, after sunset, dinner was set on the table. Leena had cooked the dinner, and it seemed like it was at its best. Bit sat diagonally across from Leena and Jamie sat next to Bit. Leena's father sat next to her.  
"Let's eat!" exclaimed Dr. Tauros and Jamie. Leena fiddled with her fork aimlessly, just staring at her plate full of yummy food. Bit downed the food at a fast pace, only stopping to take an occasional drink of Sake ((Japanese liquor)). Leena looked at her glass of Sake and grabbed for it and gulped it quickly, then refilled. She had about four other glasses of Sake before her father took the bottle away from her.  
"Leena! You have barely touched your meal! Stop drinking and start eating!" scolded Dr. Tauros.  
"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-"  
"No buts."  
Leena groaned and looked at her food again. Instead of eating it, she played with it. Jamie and Bit watched her, trying as hard as they could not to laugh at her childish behavior. Just when the peas started "getting into a fight" with the chicken fingers, Dr. Tauros tapped Leena's shoulder.  
"Leena, are you okay?"  
"Oh, I'm FINE! Just great! …I want a muffinnnnnnn …Gimme a muffinnnnnnn!!" was the reply from his daughter. Bit and Jamie burst out laughing. Dr. Tauros sighed.  
"Too much Sake again…"  
He helped his daughter up from the dinner table and to her room, while Leena made sudden outbursts about cheese doodles.  
  
  
"Cophopeesope dopoodoplopesop!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Heh, heh…The famous Op language! Mopufopfopinopsop!"  
"That's great Leena, but you should get back to your room."  
"But Bit! I don't wanna! The cheese doodles are CALLING me! They're saying, 'Leena! Please help us! Help us! PLEASE! We need to be eaten! And we choose YOU as our master! Eat us!'"  
"Don't make me duck-tape you to your bed."  
"Oh, that sounds a little suggestive, Bit Cloud."  
"ACK! That's NOT what I meant! Go back to bed, you're scaring me!"  
"Oogah boogah!"  
"What the hell are you doing now?"  
"Scaring you. Oogah boogah!"  
"Go to bed."  
"OOGAH BOOGAH!"  
"That's it…Jamie, get the duck-tape!"  
"Yaaaaaaaay! Duck-tape! Duckies! QUACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
((Sorry, I was hyper))  
  
  
The next morning, Harry called. Dr. Tauros walked into his daughter's room and shook her softly to wake her up.  
"Leena, Harry's on the phone."  
"Ohhhhhhhh……………………….my head hurts…"  
"So I take it you don't want to talk to him?"  
"Exactly. Let me sleep."  
"All right. Oh, by the way, the battle is at 2:00, so in about six hours. We're about five hours away from the battle site, so there will be an hour to prepare your Zoid for the battle."  
"K dad…'night…"  
"Oh, wait, Jamie said something about locations of parts?"  
Leena sat up abruptly, startling her father.  
"He did?!"  
"Yes, why-"  
Leena jumped out of bed and sped to the tactics room. A large sweat drop rolled down the back of Dr. Tauros' head.  
  
  
"JAMIE!!!!!!!"  
"ACK! Don't scare me like that!"  
Leena apologized and then sat next to the young strategy expert.  
"My dad told me you found them?" asked Leena. Jamie nodded.  
"Just one of them though. It's back a little ways, so after the battle, we'll have to search."  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Leena, raising her arm in the air. Bit walked into the room seconds later. Leena looked at him and then smirked. "Wouldn't YOU like to know what I'm planning!"  
"Huh?"  
"HA! Like I'm gonna tell you! Jamie, remember to keep the EZ-5402 secret, ok?"  
Jamie nodded and closed the holo-screen that had information on the Liger Zero X, its code name being EZ-5402. Bit raised an eyebrow, but Leena walked right by him without a word.  
  
  
Hee....So the GS Nightmare has more secrets AND there's another component for the Liger. See, this story is widening. I hope to make this LONG. Oh, and about the Liger Zero X, I am NOT copying Lady Eri. I even told her that I had an idea including a Liger Zero X, so its okay. Plus, the way of achieving the final component is different in both stories.Oh, and WILL Leena and Bit get back together????!!!! Hehehehehehee....Oh, and gomen about the cheese doodle and muffin stuff...I was a tiny bit hyper. HEE! I have a piccy of the Liger Zero X if ye want it, so e-mail me. BYEEEEEEE!!!! ::bows and runs away:: 


	7. Leena - The Light...Lalia - The Night

Heya peoples. Not much to say today.  
DISCLAIMER: Yo, yo, yo...I don't own Zoids, but I LOVE the show.  
  
  
  
Leena stayed in the garage for the majority of the day, taking notes on the Liger and the Gun Sniper Nightmare. She also didn't understand how the heck the armor of her Zoid could possibly make a component for the Liger. She was also trying to figure out a weak point on the Liger. There HAD to be one.  
Unfortunately, she could find none. And, unfortunately, considering the circumstances, Bit walked into the garage. Leena looked at him. It was silent in the large garage, but without warning, the GS Nightmare screeched loudly. The Liger roared just as loud, yet the GS Nightmare screeched again. The Liger tilted his head up toward the ceiling and let out a loud roar.  
"Seems like they're fighting," said Bit.  
"Yeah…" was Leena's reply. Bit walked over and quieted Liger, yet the GS Nightmare snapped its mechanical jaws as Bit passed it.  
"Yah!! JEEZ!!!" exclaimed Bit, jumping to the side.  
"Nightmare!" scolded Leena, looking at her Ultimate X. The Gun Sniper stopped growling and stood proudly, as if to boast its strength to the Liger. The Liger growled.  
"They're probably getting ready for the battle later today," observed Bit. Leena nodded. It was silent again as Bit sat on the floor near his Liger. Leena stared at the ground and then found it fun to aimlessly play with her shoelaces. She then looked to Bit.  
"Bit…"  
At the same exact time, Bit said her name. The two laughed about it, but then grew serious again.  
"I'll go first," said Leena. Bit nodded and Leena got up and walked over to him, then sat down in front of him. She continued. "Bit, I'm sorry about what happened. I was just afraid that someone would tell Harry. I want to be the one who tells him that I just don't like him, and I like you, Bit Cloud. And also, I had doubts. I kept wondering if the kiss was just to calm me down, or if it was real."  
"Leena, you were right though. I WAS overreacting. You wanted to keep it a secret. So what? I blew up in your face, and I'm sorry," replied Bit. Leena smiled and the two embraced. Leena loved the feel of his arms around her, holding her to his warm body. Bit loved holding her and being so close to her. The two saw that it would be a good time to kiss, but as their lips were about to touch, the Hover Cargo shook violently. Leena and Bit fell over awkwardly and then got up quick.  
"What was that?" asked Bit.  
"I don't know, but it didn't sound good," answered Leena. There was a loud boom and then a crash while the Hover Cargo shook again.  
"Attention! Leena! Bit! Jamie! The Hover Cargo is under attack!" yelled Dr. Tauros' voice over the intercom. "Please mobilize your Zoids and find out what the hell is attacking us!"  
Leena and Bit exchanged looks and then sped off and got into the cockpit of their Zoids. They saw Jamie run into the garage as well.  
"I'll meet you guys out there! Quick, find and shoot at the enemy!" he shouted.  
"No problem Jamie!" exclaimed Leena, then as the GS Nightmare ran out, Bit and Jamie heard her crazy laugh. Bit and the Liger followed her, and then the Raynos did its best to walk to the garage door. As it was out of the Hover Cargo, it spread its wings and took flight.  
  
  
"Where are you? Huh? Who dares to fire at the great Blitz Team's Hover Cargo?" asked Leena, searching for whatever was firing at the Hover Cargo. The thing is, the shots had stopped.  
"It may have been a stray shot from a battle. False alarm everyone. Come on back," said Dr. Tauros on a com-link.  
"All right Doc," replied Jamie, turning the Raynos. Bit fiddled with the Liger's controls, trying to turn the Zoid, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Liger, c'mon! It was a false alarm, let's go back!" commanded Bit. Liger roared and stayed where he was. The Gun Sniper Nightmare also wouldn't move.  
"Nightmare…LET'S GO!!! C'mon! Bit and I were about to kiss again, and THIS had to happen! So let's go back and maybe I can be able to kiss him!" fumed Leena, trying to turn. Suddenly, the GS Nightmare was hit with a shell and knocked back slightly.  
"HEY! Who fired at me?" yelled Leena. A com-link appeared in front of her, and Leena gasped at what she saw. It was a larger version of the Gun Sniper Nightmare. It had two golden blades on its head, but these were longer than any other Gun Sniper's spikes. It had two flaps like the Liger Jager that hid ion boosters. Also, it had blankets of moss over rusting guns mounted on the top of the odd black Gun Sniper. After studying it, Leena realized what it was.  
"Gun Sniper Nightmare X…"  
  
  
"Hey Bit! Why aren't you and Leena coming back?" asked Jamie. Bit looked at the com-link.  
"Liger won't move, and I don't know about Leena. Why don't you contact her?"  
"Because I can't get through to her! She's blocking everyone," replied Jamie. Bit raised and eyebrow.  
"All right, thanks Jamie." To the Liger he said, "Listen Liger, we hafta get to Leena. So PLEASE move it!"  
Liger snorted and then stepped forward.  
"Thanks Liger," murmured Bit. Liger sped up and ran westward. Then it came to an abrupt halt, and Bit widened his eyes at what he saw.  
  
  
The Gun Sniper Nightmare and the Gun Sniper Nightmare X stood across from each other. The GSNX actually had white fangs in its mouth, somewhat like the Liger, but the GSNX could hide its fangs. The Liger looked straight at the midnight black version of the GS Nightmare, and then let out a loud low roar.  
"Bit! Get outta here! Quick!" yelled Leena, opening a com-link to the Liger and its pilot. Bit shook his head.  
"No! What the hell is that thing?" he asked, pointing his arm in the direction of the GSNX.  
"That's the much, MUCH more powerful GS Nightmare called the Gun Sniper Nightmare X. Just go Bit, this is a battle I have to take care of myself!" replied Leena. "So get outta here NOW!"  
"NO. I'm not going to leave you out here with a freaky Zoid like that. Let's just get back to the Hover Cargo."  
"BIT GO!!!!!!!!"  
The GS Nightmare roared loudly and then the GS Nightmare X roared and shot at Leena. The Liger roared and Bit prepared to use Strike Laser Claw. The GSNX fired five missiles from the launchers on its legs and hit the Liger hard. The Zoid was knocked back and into the GS Nightmare, which was knocked over as well.  
"Bit, unless you wanna die, get back to the Hover Cargo," said Leena, struggling to get her GS Nightmare up.  
"I told you I am NOT going back without you!" countered Bit. The Liger got up and roared, pounding in the direction of the GS Nightmare X. Leena cursed and watched as the Liger was hit again.  
"Wild Weasel Total Assault!!!!!" she screamed, letting the GSN fire ammo and missiles madly at the other Gun Sniper. A com-link appeared in front of both Bit and Leena. It showed a woman with red hair like Leena's that was in a ponytail. Long bangs covered her left eye, yet her right eye seemed far too wide than it should be, and it seemed so evil.  
"Leena," the words of the woman escaped her maroon lips, "did you miss your dear mother?"  
  
  
"What's going on out there? Neither Bit nor Leena have come back, I'm getting worried," said Dr. Tauros, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Jamie sighed.  
"I couldn't get in touch with Leena, and Bit said he was going to get her. They're probably fighting."  
Without warning, the Hover Cargo was racked with waves of gunfire. Jamie almost fell over.  
"Doc! We're being attacked again!"  
"Jamie, take out your Raynos. I'll put up the defenses and then the offenses," replied the Doc. Jamie ran in the direction of the garage, hoping that Leena and Bit would get back and help soon.  
  
  
"Y-y…"  
Leena was speechless as she stared into the com-link of her mother. Bit stood the Liger up and was silent as well.  
"Surprised?" asked her mother, Lalia Tauros. Leena did nothing but stare at the com-link. Lalia smirked. "Fine. If you won't talk, then I may as well destroy you WITHOUT the family reunions. Bye little daughter!"  
The GSNX sped forward, screeching loudly. The GS Nightmare ran the opposite way, hoping to get out of danger. Lalia laughed and sped up with the ion boosters. Bit fired at the speeding Zoid with the Liger's shot cannons, but the GSNX outran the fire. The Gun Sniper Nightmare X shot down the Gun Sniper Nightmare. Leena cried out when she was hit; yet Bit could do nothing. The GSNX grew its blades long and then drew back its head, preparing to strike.  
"LEENA!!" shouted Bit.  
The blades came in contact with the head of the Gun Sniper Nightmare. It came right off, and there was a small explosion.  
  
  
"They're retreating Doc!"  
"Thanks Jamie!"  
Dr. Tauros sighed as he saw the four War Sharks speed off under the sand. Jamie, in his Raynos, flew back and landed next to the Hover Cargo.  
"DOC!" yelled a familiar voice. A screen popped up on the computer and it showed Bit. Dr. Tauros looked at him.  
"What is it Bit?"  
"Get the Hover Cargo over here, QUICK!"  
"We can't! The Hover Cargo was just attacked by about four War Sharks and is no longer mobile!"  
"Well, then somehow get over here. The Gun Sniper Nightmare is totaled…and Leena's…"  
"What? Leena's what?"  
"…"  
"What's wrong with my daughter?"  
"…She's not waking up."  
  
  
Y'all hate me again, don'tcha? Oh, the name Lalia is just made up. It means the Night. The name Leena means the Light. Get the EVIL connection? ::bows and runs away:: 


	8. Destroyed

Heya...This chapter ain't so short, I don't think. AND IT IS NOT A CLIFFHANGER!!! ::confetti is poured everywhere:: Confetti....  
DISCLAIMER: Yo, yo, yo...I don't own Zoids but I love the show!  
  
  
"So wait. EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DEAR LEENA??????!!!!!!"  
"Jeez! Calm down Harry! I don't want you waking the Doc up!"  
"You sound as if you're not worried about her, BIT."  
"I am! Of course I am! I'm also worried about the Doc though. It's been two days. Leena's condition is getting worse by the day, and Doc is looking pale and sleeping a lot. The good thing is the GS Nightmare healed itself again."  
"HOW is that a good thing? I bet that stupid Zoid can't heal my darling Leena!"  
"Listen, she's not YOUR darling Leena. She's not a piece of property, so therefore she does not belong to you. Even if she WAS property, she sure as hell wouldn't be YOURS, she would be mine."  
"Really? Why?"  
"We've kissed, and I bet YOU'VE never kissed her."  
Harry looked dumbfounded.  
"You…you kissed her?" he asked, stuttering. Bit sighed and put his hand to his forehead.  
"Listen, neither of us will see her awake again if we don't figure out a way to save her. So instead of fighting, we should try to find a way to wake her up."  
"She's in a coma, right?"  
Bit nodded. Harry then asked to see her, so Bit led him to Leena's room.  
The room was dark, save for a small nightlight next to the bed that shined on Leena's face. Both Harry's and Bit's faces greatly saddened. She hadn't moved nor woken up in two days. Next to the bed was a dark blue sleeping bag where Bit spent his nights in ever since she fell into the coma.  
"She looks beautiful even when sick," said Harry, looking at Leena's face. There were no disagreements from Bit.  
  
  
"So the Gun Sniper Nightmare X was a big black and more loaded version of the GS Nightmare?" asked Jamie. Bit nodded. In the Rec. Room sat Bit, Harry, Brad, Naomi, Jamie, and Leon, all worried about Leena. Brad snorted.  
"Almost makes it sound like it was a-"  
"Backdraft Group Zoid," interrupted Dr. Tauros, stepping into the room.  
"Doc?" asked Bit and Jamie. Brad raised an eyebrow and Harry did the same. Dr. Tauros sighed and sat down on the couch. Bit noticed some papers in his hands. Brad recognized the papers as the ones he had to snatch from Leena a couple of days ago.  
"Leena's mother, Lalia, was in the Backdraft Group. That damn group has been around for a while now, maybe twelve years. Anyway, Lalia left Leena and Leon with me when she left on business. Then she held a battle against Oscar ((Jamie's dad if you forgot)) and I. She used that Zoid, the Gun Sniper Nightmare X. I never knew what it was called until I heard Bit explain what it looked like," said the Doc.  
"Why did Mom try to kill Leena?" asked Leon. Jamie butted in.  
"I know why. Leena wanted to keep it a secret until we could the missing parts, but I think it would help the situation."  
"Huh?"  
Jamie sped out as the others pondered on what he said. Then he came back in with the documents Leena showed him. He handed them to Bit, and Dr. Tauros and Harry read over his shoulder.  
"Liger Zero X?" asked all three of them. Brad and Leon raised their eyebrows. Naomi had already known, being the one that gave Leena the info about the GS Nightmare and the GS Nightmare X.  
"Mrs. Tauros must have been after the GS Nightmare, not Leena," replied Jamie. Bit coughed.  
"That's not true. She wanted Leena out of the picture! I heard her say goodbye!"  
"Well if ye think about it, the GS Nightmare is kind of like the daughter of the GS Nightmare X," responded Naomi. "So maybe the Zoid was talkin', not Lalia. The Zoid and the pilot get connected in a spiritual bond when the attack Fatality Force is used. It must have been the GSNX."  
"So what of Lalia?" asked Dr. Tauros. Naomi inhaled through her mouth, held the breath, then exhaled.  
"Dead. Lalia Tauros is dead, yet the Gun Sniper Nightmare X is far from it."  
  
  
A little later, a screen appeared on the computer. Jamie and Brad looked to it.  
"Blitz Team! This is the Zoid Battle Commission! We need your help at our temporary base near the Aroch Mountains! We're being attacked by a strange fox-like Zoid and then an odd Gun Sniper! Repeat, we're being attacked by a fox-type Zoid and a Gun Sniper!"  
"Right on it!" exclaimed Jamie. He and Brad headed to the hangar. The attacking Zoids were none other than the Glow Fox and the Gun Sniper Nightmare X.  
  
  
"Bit…"  
Leena stayed still, yet her dreams and nightmares did not. In this nightmare, it wasn't Leena who killed Bit, yet it was her mother. After Lalia destroyed Bit and the Liger, she sped forward, then grew her blades long. Leena, in the cockpit of the GS Nightmare, screamed as the blades cut through her Zoid, then a blade came across her chest.  
"BIT! Help me!" Leena screamed aloud, whipping her body up in a sitting position. Her eyes were wide open. She was awake.  
  
  
"Strike Laser CLAW!!!!!!!"  
Bit hollered as the Liger Zero Jager slashed through the Glow Fox. When he landed, the Glow Fox cackled with electricity slightly, but was not out of the battle. Bit cursed to himself.  
"Isaac! What the HELL are you doing?" he yelled at the com-link of his older brother. Isaac ignored his question.  
"Where's Leena? Did she get HURT?"  
"You shut up about Leena!" shouted Bit, then Jager roared fiercely. The Glow Fox howled ((wait, do foxes howl?)) loudly and the two Zoids stayed still.  
"Why are you so protective all of a sudden?" asked Isaac. Bit thought for a moment.  
"Why shouldn't I be? I'm in love with her."  
"WHAT? Well you CAN'T have her Bit! If she doesn't wake up by the time this battle is over, she will die in that coma!" countered Isaac. Bit glared at him with a deep hatred in his eyes. Isaac continued with a smirk. "If you win this battle, I pull the plug. I am the one keeping her alive in her sleep. If I win, she is mine forever, away from harm, away from YOU!"  
The Glow Fox fired rapidly at the Liger Jager. Jager dodged the fire with the help of his ion boosters. The Glow Fox followed the Jager, still firing. Without warning, the Glow Fox was hit with some missiles, and knocked over. When it got to its feet, Isaac saw the Shadow Fox standing proudly. ((What were you expecting? The GS Nightmare?))  
"Bit, let me test this Zoid. You help out Leon with that Gun Sniper Nightmare X. Naomi and I will take care of this guy," said Brad, and Bit saw Naomi's custom Gun Sniper, the Red Comet. "Harry and his robots are taking care of the Dimantis that are attacking the temporary base. Jamie's taking care of the Zabats. Good luck!"  
The Shadow Fox howled ((or whatever)) and then fired repeatedly at the Glow Fox, who was also shot at by the Red Comet. Liger Jager sped off toward the temporary base. He saw the GS Nightmare X firing at Leon's Blade Liger. The Blade Liger looked badly damaged. The Liger Jager roared loudly, getting the GSNX to look at it.  
"What a surprise…" grumbled Lalia. She turned back to Leon. "Sorry boy, but I have to take care of your friend. See ya!" The Gun Sniper Nightmare X fired about eight missiles at the Blade Liger. Leon cursed as the computer read "System Freeze."  
"Bit, you have GOT to be careful with that Zoid. It's got more tricks up his sleeve than you may think…"  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be careful," replied Bit. He put up a com-link to Lalia and asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
"The Zoid Battle Commission must be destroyed! The Backdraft Organization will get its revenge!" yelled Lalia, her Gun Sniper screeching. The GSNX came at Bit as its blades grew in length. Jager outran the Zoid, but as Leon had mentioned, it had more tricks up its sleeve. The Gun Sniper stopped running and then opened its mouth. Leon saw this and warned Bit.  
"Bit! Get outta the way! She's using Sonar Blades!"  
"Huh? What's that?" asked Bit. But as he looked back to the Gun Sniper, he decided to follow Leon's advice. The GSNX screeched and sent strange ripples around its mechanical body. It kept on screeching and the ripples turned into waves. The Zoid stopped screeching, and seemed to suck in the ripples and waves of the sounds of the screech. It lifted its head and then opened its jaw while aiming at the Liger Jager. Small, white, half-circle shaped blades came out of its mouth, heading towards the Liger. As they flew through the air, they grew in size, which posed a big threat. Bit hollered as the blades hit his Zoid, and his body felt like it was being ripped apart. The Liger was hit over and over again, until the GSNX finally ran out of sound waves to use.  
"How…the hell…?" asked Bit. He shook his head trying to minimize any pain and then to the Liger he pleaded, "C'mon buddy, let's get up. We have to make sure Leena will be okay." The Liger struggled to get up, but just couldn't. The Gun Sniper Nightmare X slowly stomped over to the fallen Ultimate X.  
"C'mon Liger! You saw what that Zoid can do! GET UP!!" commanded Bit, getting very angry. Liger just couldn't. The words "System Freeze" flashed on the computer screen in front of Bit.  
"No…"  
"Aww…poor kitty. I'm almost sorry to have to do this, but you are the biggest threat to me if you get the X component. Good bye, Bit Cloud," said Lalia. The blades of the GSNX bent downward and then sliced through the cockpit of the Liger Zero, glass crashing and spreading everywhere. Bit hollered as one of the blades narrowly missed his body, and then yelped as pieces of glass cut his arm. The GSNX withdrew its blades, and then was ready to strike again.  
"WILD WEASEL TOTAL ASSAULT!!!!!!!!!!"  
A barrage of missiles and shells flew at the Gun Sniper Nightmare X like crazy and hit their target perfectly. The Backdraft Group Zoid screeched and withdrew its blades. Bit held his lightly bleeding arm and looked over to see the Gun Sniper Nightmare. ((What were you expecting? The Shadow Fox? Lol))  
"Leena!" Bit exclaimed. The GS Nightmare continuously fired at the GS Nightmare X, making it step back with every hit.  
"Bit! Climb onto my Zoid and I'll getcha outta here!" yelled Leena, launching six missiles at the GSNX.  
"What about my Liger?" he asked.  
"We'll hafta come back for it later! Get on!"  
Bit hesitated, but then pushed the restraints off of his body. He jumped onto the foot of the GS Nightmare and held onto the upturned mechanical talon for dear life. The GS Nightmare launched the rest of its missiles and then turned and sped off. It fired out of the tail sniper gun as it ran to make sure it would get back to the Hover Cargo safely.  
  
  
"So the Glow Fox isn't from the Peréa Team, you're just in the Backdraft Group. Am I right?" asked Brad. The com-link of Isaac showed him nodding.  
"Well, I don't like dealing with you Backdraft idiots, so Brad and I are gonna finish you off quick," said Naomi.  
The Glow Fox wasn't very heavily equipped, so it had to resort to the old Backdraft ways. Cheating.  
"Yo, send a storm of missiles for me," he said to a small com-link of the Count of the Backdraft Group. He nodded and unexpectedly, to Brad and Naomi anyway, missiles poured down from the large black Whale King. The Shadow Fox and Red Comet were hit heavily.  
"Cheater!" yelled Brad, running forward with his Zoid, trying to escape the line of fire. Naomi had a harder time escaping, however, and soon was out of commission.  
"DAMN IT!" she yelled. Isaac smirked.  
"There…now its fair, one on one combat!"  
"Fair? How do I know your not gonna do that again?" asked Brad.  
"Because I want to see which Zoid is stronger! The Glow or the Shadow? Light dispels shadow, but maybe you are strong; I won't know until I fight you," replied Isaac. "So let's go!"  
Both of the fox-type Zoids howled and ran at each other. Both of their claws started to glow as they sped forward.  
"Strike Laser Claw!" they both shouted, and their Zoids reached out, claws forward. Naomi squinted her eyes at the bright light that appeared when the two came in contact. The Shadow Fox landed at the same time as the Glow Fox. The Shadow Fox's front left leg cackled with lightning, yet the Glow Fox's back right leg cackled too. It was a draw.  
  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again, little lady," said Jamie, or Wild Eagle. Pierce blushed but glared at the Raynos' young pilot. The Wild Eagle had already taken out all of the other Zabats except for Pierce's.  
"You TWERP. I'm still shocked and amazed that your team actually won the tournament. But now you get to see that the Backdraft Group is back and now stronger than ever!"  
The Zabat that Pierce piloted flew fast at the Raynos, yet wasn't even close to the Wild Eagle's skill. The Raynos did a back flip to get behind the Zabat and then he fired the twin sixty-millimeter guns at it. Pierce and the Zabat were down quick.  
  
  
"I'm Harry Champ! I'm a man destined to be king!"  
"That's great Harry, but I'm afraid we have some Zoids to take care."  
Sebastian's Iron Kong swung at the Dimantis that was nearing him as Benjamin fired some missiles at some others. Harry's Dark Horn fired its Plasma Particle Gun at a few of the Dimantis, and they were out quick. Suddenly, all of the remaining Dimantis retreated.  
"What? Come back here you chickens!" yelled Harry, firing a missile or two at the retreating Zoids.  
"Harry, the others must have won. They're leaving, so we can go and check on Leena," said Benjamin. Harry nodded.  
"Yes, I have to check on her. SHE MUST BE SO SCARED TO BE ALL ALONE IN SUCH A BIG HOVER CARGO!!"  
  
  
"You okay now Bit?"  
"Yeah, thanks Leena."  
Leena patted Bit's bandaged cut lightly and then sat next to him, crossing her ankles. Bit looked a little sad. The two were sitting in the living room, thinking about the previous fights.  
"Thinking about Liger?"  
Bit turned to Leena and nodded to her question. Leena's face saddened, yet Bit spoke.  
"The cockpit is totaled, and who knows whether or not the GSNX is going to keep attacking it. It can never be used again…The Nightmare X won."  
Leena looked down to her boots, not sure of what to say. Then, deep in thought, she cocked her head to the side and looked up to the ceiling. Then she raised her eyebrows and turned to Bit with an open grin.  
"The GS Nightmare! It can heal itself!"  
"I know. But the Liger can't."  
"Um…THAT'S where you're wrong."  
"WHAT?"  
"Heh, heh, heh…You'll know what I mean soon."  
Leena got up and ran out of the room. Bit watched her leave, and then when the door slid shut, he looked forward.  
"What the heck does she have up her sleeve? I'm almost scared to know…"  
  
  
"Dad! Have someone retrieve the Liger Zero, QUICK!" commanded Leena as she ran into her father's room. Dr. Tauros was slightly startled but then looked at his daughter.  
"Why? Are you going to sell it? Bit may not-"  
"No, I'm not SELLING it! We're going to restore it!"  
"Leena, there are two BIG holes in the cockpit, and now just recently the two front legs were blown off. How do you expect we fix all of that?"  
"Listen, just do it and have a meeting in the hanger. I'll explain then."  
  
  
Much later, when the Blitz Team, the Flugal ((spelling?)) Team, and the Champ Team all met up in the hanger. The Liger, which was in worse condition than the Doc had said, was not standing, yet other machinery held it up. The other parts that had been blown up or partially destroyed, which Leena made everyone make sure they had them all, were in a heap near the Liger Zero. The three teams and Dr. Tauros looked at Leena, awaiting her explanation.  
"Well, I heard Jamie told you all about the component for the Liger known as X, right?" she asked, running her eyes over all of their faces. They all nodded respectively. "And you all know that the Gun Sniper Nightmare can heal itself, right?" More nods. "So, if we find the parts we need to complete the set, then we can create X. And if the GS Nightmare can heal, and its armor is used on the Liger, than the Liger will be able to heal itself. Am I right, or am I RIGHT?"  
Bit smirked.  
"I'll choose 'or.'"  
"Y'know, I don't HAVE to give up my Nightmare…we could just kick you off of the team."  
"Fine, you're VERY right. Do you think it'll really work?"  
"Of COURSE it will! Do the math. The GSN can heal itself, the Liger needs healing, the GSN can be used as X, and then the healing is passed to Liger Zero X."  
"It sounds like it'll work, and it doesn't hurt to give it a try. We have the directions to each hidden part, and the other parts that the GS Nightmare needs are easy to get at any part dealership," said Jamie. Leena nodded.  
"Then let's find those parts!!"  
  
  
YAAAAAAAY! I finally finished this chapter. Thanks y'all fer reviewin. I got a Gun Sniper model from my friend as an XMAS present. I AM SO HAPPY!!! ::makes the GS move:: AAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!! It's SOOOOOO cute when it walks!!! ::hug:: Oh, BTW, I might put up a lemon fer Bit and Leena soon, and then when I'm done with this fic, I have another ficcy idea! You will never see the end of me!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! ::bows and runs away:: 


	9. Gun Sniper to Gun Sniper

Yo, WHAT UP??!! I AM SOOOO HAPPY!! Lalalalalalalala!!! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and see if you get the joke of the names on the Link Team. ^o^  
DISCLAIMER: Yo, yo, yo...I might own Zoids but I don't think so...  
  
  
  
"The first part we can get, the twin blades, is back a little ways. Those are the blades on the side of the Gun Sniper's head, and on the GSNX they could grow and even bend. I'm not sure if the blades that we're supposed to get can do the same, but whether or not we can, we need them to complete the GS Nightmare. So let's go get 'em!" explained Jamie.  
"So we get the blades, the other thing, and then the other thing, but then what?" asked Harry.  
"We put it all together to make a nice little component for the Liger Zero," replied Leena, crossing her legs. Brad raised an eyebrow.  
"How?"  
"There are directions on the paper explained what the GS Nightmare can be used as," answered Dr. Tauros. Bit smirked.  
"So we just need to find the pieces so we can make the puzzle."  
"But what'll Leena do? She won't have a Zoid to pilot," observed Leon. Leena grinned like the Cheshire Cat and looked to Harry.  
"Well...My good friend Harry has a Dibison..."  
"A Dibison? You're going to go back to that kind of Zoid?" asked Dr. Tauros.  
"Why not? I was fine in it when I borrowed it last time. Plus I'm a great pilot anyway, so I can do well in anything!" exclaimed Leena, raising a fist in the air to emphasize her words. Brad and Jamie sweat dropped, yet Naomi hid a smirk with her hand. Leena gave her a look.  
"It sucks that I can't keep this Gun Sniper to totally DESTROY you in a battle!" she said, her voice loud and proud.  
"Yeah...it IS too bad...you might give me something to beat again," replied Naomi coolly.  
"WHHAAAAAAAAT? THAT'S IT NAOMI!! YOU AND ME, RIGHT NOW! GUN SNIPER TO GUN SNIPER!!" yelled Leena.  
"Sure, but I might just destroy your Zoid."  
"BRING IT ON!"  
  
  
"Are you sure this is the proper time for this?" asked Jamie. Bit smirked.  
"C'mon! You know that we can't miss a good battle!"  
"But we should be concentrating on getting the parts for the Liger Zero X!"  
"So what? We're taking a small break."  
"Sit back and enjoy everyone!!!" shouted Leena. The Red Comet stood proudly across the battlefield. Naomi had a feeling she would win.  
"Ready..." started Bit, then he crossed his arms over his chest, "FIGHT!!"  
"YAAAAAAAAH!!!" screamed Leena as she launched four missiles at the Red Comet. The Comet dodged and then fired the triple barrel machine guns. The Gun Sniper Nightmare did its trick and sent the shells right back at Naomi.  
"Ahhh! How did you do that?" asked Naomi after the Comet was hit. Leena only laughed maniacally and blasted her own triple barrel machine guns at Naomi. Naomi dodged, but it was a trap.  
"Wild Weasel Total Assault!" she yelled, and right where Naomi thought she would run and be safe from the machine guns, she was hit by Wild Weasel.  
"What the...? She knew my moves before I made them," mumbled Naomi. She converted her seat to the tail sniper seat and then the Red Comet turned around and fired. Leena was hit on the side, blowing off a piece of her missile launcher.  
"HEY! Now we'll need to fix that! Oh wait, no we won't! Nightmare will heal itself eventually," said Leena. Then to Naomi she said, "Although the tail sniper rifle is great...It's hard for you to maneuver! So, HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
Leena fired at the Comet with the cylinder machine guns and got a direct hit.  
"Argh!!" fumed Naomi, resorting back to the original battling seat. She fired madly at Leena, who didn't expect the assault. She was hit over and over until she finally escaped the line of fire.  
"You're gonna PAY FOR THAT!!!" yelled Leena, opening fire again.  
  
  
"Neither of them are getting anywhere," observed Dr. Tauros. Jamie turned his head to a com-link that appeared on the computer screen in front of him.  
"Hey! The Hover Cargo's radar picked up two Zoids coming this way! We'll be surrounded if we don't leave soon!" he exclaimed. Bit and Brad looked down at the screen.  
"Do you know what two Zoids they are?" asked Leon.  
"Not sure," answered Jamie. Bit balled his hand up into a fist.  
"I think I have a feeling I know who it is. Brad, get in your Shadow Fox, Leon, get in your Red Blade Liger, Harry...get in your Dark Horn, and Jamie, get in your Raynos, I'll stay here and try to see if I can get Leena and Naomi to calm down," he commanded. The guys all sped off to the hanger, while Bit sat down in the chair that Jamie was in. Dr. Tauros turned to him.  
"Good luck...look at those two at each other's throats like that..."  
  
  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!"  
"I'm waiting Leena for you to make THAT happen!"  
"OOOH! You ARE so GONE!!!"  
The Gun Sniper Nightmare fired the remainder of its missiles at Naomi's Red Comet, sending it back a bit. Then when the Red Comet sent three missiles at the GS Nightmare, Leena's Zoid did its trick once again, sending the missiles back at the Comet. There was a small explosion, and then a com-link appeared to Leena's right.  
"Wow, you got me out of commission. Guess that Zoid is pretty good," said Naomi. Leena quirked an eyebrow.  
"Yeah well, this battle was fun. But it was ME doing the good piloting, don't forget!"  
"Leena! Naomi! Listen up!" shouted the com-link of Bit that appeared in front of the two girls.  
"What?"  
"There are two Zoids coming near the Hover Cargo, and I think it's our good friends the Glow Fox and the GSNX," answered Bit. We'll need to hold them off-ACK! There are four of them now!"  
"It must be other Backdraft Group Zoids like a Zabat…or even the Elephandor! YIKES!" yelled Dr. Tauros in the background.  
"Well, my Zoid needs to be re-mobilized, but Leena can help hold them off," replied Naomi.  
"No need to. Sorry if we startled you, but this is the Link Team. We've found something rather interesting and we figured you guys could use it," said a recognizable voice. It was John Link.  
  
  
After everyone had returned to the Hover Cargo, John released the information that he and his team had found.  
"There were some ion boosters a little up north and I know that this team sent out a message looking for ion boosters. We retrieved the boosters in order to give it to you," explained John. "But the thing is…they need a lot of repairs. We'll sell them to you for half off of the cost of usual ion boosters."  
"We'll take it! We have to!" exclaimed Leena. Dr. Tauros sighed and agreed.  
"We'll put the money into the Link Team's account."  
Then all four of the Link Team members' stomachs growled. The Blitz Team members all sweat dropped when John continued.  
"Another quarter of the full price off if you feed us."  
  
  
Dr. Tauros, Leena, Harry, Sebastian, and Benjamin were busy in the kitchen cooking for so many people: the four members of the Blitz Team and the supervisor, the two of the Flugal Team, just one for the Champ Team, and then four for the Link Team. When the food was all out, Leena, Harry, and Dr. Tauros rested against each other's backs in a heap on the floor.  
All of the others dug in greedily, while Sebastian and Benjamin went off to work on their Zoids. Bit and the rest of the Blitz Team explained what was happening.  
"Wow…sounds really interesting," replied a member of the Link Team, Hachoo. Another member named Bless seemed very interested in the story, but didn't say much. She seemed quiet. The other one, Yu, was outgoing yet not interested in the story, yet WAS interested in Bless, Leena, and Naomi. Bless, Leena, and Naomi were NOT interested in him.  
  
  
After the Link Team left, Jamie, Dr. Tauros, and Leena got to work on attaching the ion boosters to the GS Nightmare. Unfortunately, the Wild Weasel component had to be sacrificed for it.  
"DON'T SELL IT!!" commanded Leena, jumping onto her precious component and giving everyone devil eyes. "I might change my mind about getting a Dibison! I might get another Gun Sniper!"  
"But what if you get another one that has a REALLY BAD history?" Bit asked. Leena didn't change her mind.  
"We'll just see what kind of Zoid I'll get."  
"Ahem…" Dr. Tauros coughed. Leena and Bit looked to him. He held up his arm, pointing to the Gun Sniper Nightmare. "All done! Wow! The Nightmare looks great!"  
"YEAH!" exclaimed Leena, running to her Zoid. Then she grinned and turned back to Bit. "Hehehehe…HAHAHAHA! I bet my GS Nightmare is faster than your Jager!"  
"HA! Yeah right! If I could ONLY race you…you'd be left in the dust," countered Bit. Leena rolled her eyes and then looked back up to her GS Nightmare.  
"You're such an incredible Zoid…"  
The Zoid growled softly in response.  
  
  
Cold weather outside made it hard for the repairs to take place for the poor Hover Cargo. Bit, Jamie, and Brad all came inside with their cheeks rosy with the cold weather.  
"I like the winter, but I HAAAAAATE the cold," Bit shivered as he walked into the living room. Leena was all toasty warm in her soft fleece bathrobe and pajamas. She and Naomi were on the couch watching TV while drinking hot cocoa. Bit ran over and snuggled up with Leena. Leena yelped when his cold body touched her warm one.  
"ACK! Bit! You're FREEZING!"  
"I know! And YOU'RE warm!"  
"So? GET OFF!!"  
"But I want to be warm!"  
"I'm not the ONLY person who is warm you idiot!"  
"Yeah but Brad would kill me if I snuggled up with Naomi like this!"  
Brad gave Bit a glare. Leena pushed Bit off of the couch, but he jumped right back on and snuggled up again. She pushed him down, he came back up. After this repeated over and over, Bit was finally warm, so Leena didn't mind when he snuggled up against her.  
"Figures," murmured Bit, "you only let me here when I'm not cold anymore." He inched away from her. She pulled him back.  
"Snuggle or BLEED."  
  
  
Dr. Tauros, Harry, Harry's two robots, and Leon were busy inside the Hover Cargo trying to fix the problems. Just as Dr. Tauros thought he had figured out the main problem, so he fiddled with something inside a control panel. Unfortunately, the wire snapped, sizzled slightly, and then the power went out.  
"Dad, you just HAD to go and do that…" scolded Leon.  
"Leena must be SCARED! I HAVE TO HELP HER!!"  
Harry ran, but because of no lights, he tripped over God knows what and just lied on the ground, holding his knee.  
  
  
"HEY! What's up with the power?"  
"It must've gone out."  
"Who said that?"  
"Not me."  
"Who's me?"  
"What?"  
"OW! Naomi, that hurt!"  
"What? I didn't do anythin'."  
"Well then-OW! CUT IT OUT!"  
"HEY! BIT! DID YOU JUST TOUCH MY BOOB??!!"  
Someone got smacked.  
"Hey! Leena, what was that for?"  
"Jamie? Was that you?"  
"No, it was me, Bit."  
"YOU POKED MY BOOB!"  
"NO I DIDN'T!"  
"Whatever Bit, ya pervert."  
"WHAAAAT?"  
"Naomi, you should really stay out of Leena and Bit's fights, otherwise you might get caught up in the storm."  
"Good advice Jamie, thanks."  
There was the sound of laughing.  
"Hahahaha!! Stop tickling me!! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
"Never!!"  
Then someone got punched in the chest.  
"OW! Leena, that hurt!"  
"You shoulda stopped tickling me!"  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, candles were lit and pokers and ticklers were forgiven…for the time being. Leena kept this devilish glare on her face that just seemed like it was directed to Bit. Bit grabbed a paper bag and put it over her head.  
THAT didn't go over well.  
As Leena chased Bit throughout the Hover Cargo with her flashlight, Brad, Naomi, and Jamie sat at the kitchen table, playing Poker.  
  
  
As Harry bounced through the room clutching his knee, Leon and his father tried to fix the problem with Sebastian and Benjamin as the light.  
"Hmm…is that it? Nope…What about that? Nah…" said Dr. Tauros, rummaging through different wires. Leon was doing the same.  
  
  
"AHHHH!! LEENA!! CALM DOWN!! IT WAS A JOKE! A BAD JOKE, I ADMIT IT, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" cried Bit as Leena cornered him. Bit cowered as Leena came closer to him. Leena then changed her mind about ripping him apart and instead crouched down in front of him. She put her arms around his neck.  
Bit quirked an eyebrow, but then got the idea. He wrapped his arms around her middle.  
"So, I'm forgiven?"  
"No, but I'll get you NEXT time Bit Cloud!"  
Their lips connected in a kiss, a kiss much awaited by the both of them.  
  
  
Hey-lo. I finished this CHRISTMAS DAY!!! ::dances:: Now, *ahem*, I must give you some slightly sad news. I'm not going to be home for a couple of days, so I can't work on this until later, maybe not until after New Years. *BUM BUM BAAAAAAAAM!!!* No, don't cry. ^__^ J/k. Anyway, Merry Christmas, Hanna..Hanaka...CRAP! Okay, I CAN'T spell that word, so Happy Anything! See ya! ::bows and runs away with a Pikachu running behind her:: 


	10. Capture

Yo! I'm back with a chapter, FINALLY! Sorry it took so long guys. I had a case of writer's block, I was obsessed with playing my new Playstation 2, and I kept sleeping over friend's houses. But, ::gasp:: I finally finished this chapter, so here ya go!!!  
DISCLAIMER: Yo, yo, yo...I do own Zoids, ain't it a cool show? ((Everything I just said is a big fat lie))  
  
  
"Whatever I just tripped over, GET RID OF IT! It might hurt Leena!"  
"I don't think so Harry. I'm a lot smarter than you."  
"Uh, Leena, be careful of that-"  
"ACK!"  
"I told you to be careful, Miss Smart."  
"QUIET BIT!"  
Everyone was having a hard time with the power outage, and you can be certain that Leena and Harry weren't the only ones that tripped over anything. Even with flashlights, some parts were just too easy to miss.  
Leena rubbed her knee and then pointed her flashlight at her dad.  
"Dad! Have you figured anything out yet?"  
"Not yet Leena, this might slow down the search for parts a bit…" replied Dr. Tauros. Leena's face grew angry.  
"WHAT?! I can't believe this! Dad, this is your fault! Don't deny it! Argh… I need someone to pound!"  
She turned around and saw the nearest person to her. Bit should of known better than to stand near her when she looked so mad. Leena growled viciously and then proceeded to chase Bit throughout the Hover Cargo. Dr. Tauros sighed.  
"Mood swings…"  
  
  
"Because of this power outage, I can't even call out to anyone for help!"  
Jamie continued to fuss about the situation as he walked around aimlessly in the dark Tactics Room. He then sat in a chair and rocked in it a couple of times, thinking of how he could possibly help fix the Hover Cargo. As he sat and rocked, he found his eyes roaming around the room, then stopping at a small door that hid wires behind it. As Jamie focused on the door, he noticed that it was partially open. He jumped up and padded to it, then got on his hands and knees. He fully opened the door and noticed a wire was cut.  
"So THAT'S what it is! It isn't Doc's fault at all! Someone cut the wire in here! This is the problem!" Jamie exclaimed. Then he wondered aloud, "But who could have done this?"  
No one answered him using words, but someone tapped him on the shoulder. When Jamie turned around he widened his eyes and gasped.  
"You!"  
That was the last word Jamie spoke before the person smacked him over the head and knocked him unconscious. That person turned to another, who grinned evilly.  
"We'll get that Nightmare, just watch," the grinning person said, running a hand through his short blonde hair.  
  
  
Brad and Naomi weren't exactly having the time of their lives either. Both of them had been sent out by Dr. Tauros to get some help. Naomi started a com-link to Brad.  
"Brad, I have a bad feeling about this…"  
"What do you mean?" asked Brad. Naomi sighed.  
"Well, you really can't help not feeling weird with everything that's been goin' on. We used to think that the Elephandor was bad…now we have something that's twice as strong and that's after our lives," she explained. Brad nodded thoughtfully and would have replied, but a blast hit him. The Shadow Fox's radar beeped and Brad turned the Zoid around.  
"What Zoid is THAT?" asked Naomi, also turning to see the Zoid. It was misty out suddenly, so seeing the Zoid was hard.  
"It's a Spino Sappa ((spelling?)). Looks like there are two of 'em. One for each of us," answered Brad. Naomi smiled to the com-link of him.  
"Sounds fun. I'll get that one."  
  
  
"Jamie! Yo, Jamie! We need some expert help down here!" yelled Leena, waltzing into the Tactics Room. It was odd seeing the room so dark.  
"Yoooo-hoooo! Jamie? Are you hiding or something?" asked Leena, looking through the dark room. She saw a figure emerge from the shadows. "Jamie?"  
"No, Jamie's gone girl. And you will be too!" the figure exclaimed as he lunged toward Leena. In defense she punched forward. The figure grabbed her fist and then twisted her arm. Leena cried out in pain and then the figure turned her around, pushing her arm up against her back.  
"Put the shield of the Gun Sniper Nightmare down and we'll return Jamie and we'll stop bothering you and the rest of the team. All we want is the Nightmare," said the figure.  
"What shield?" asked Leena between hurtful breaths. The man tightened his grip on her arm.  
"Don't play dumb Leena; the shield that's around the Gun Sniper Nightmare. It's a force-field."  
"I have NO idea what you're talking about, but your not getting my Nightmare!" yelled Leena, stomping on the man's foot. He didn't loosen his grip.  
"You think that'll work?"  
As the violence continued, the man pushed Leena up against the wall. She let out a strangled cry as she hit it.  
"Get the Gun Sniper ready Leena, 'cause we're gonna take it," said the man. Leena only grunted in response.  
"I doubt you can take it if you're unconscious, Isaac," said a familiar voice. The voice belonged to none other than Bit Cloud. He balled up both of his hands together and hammer-striked Isaac on the back. Isaac let go of Leena (who slumped to the ground), turned around, and punched Bit in the stomach.  
"What you doing little brother? Trying to beat me? You never will. You're Liger is out of commission for sure, and soon you will be too," Isaac snarled, punching Bit again. Bit pushed him back into the wall.  
Leena watched the two brothers brawl, and then when Isaac pushed Bit down, Leena got up and tried to push Isaac away. Instead, Isaac fiercely pushed her away. Bit was being punched over and over by Isaac, but finally he grabbed Isaac's shoulders and pushed him off. Bit striked again with his fist across Isaac's face, then again to his stomach.  
Although a little cut up, Bit was victorious as he shoved his older brother to the side, and Leena kicked him hard in the…well, you can guess where.  
As Isaac was crouched in pain, Bit held his collar.  
"Where's Jamie?"  
Isaac spat a little blood out as his only response. Bit pulled him forward quick and then slammed him hard on the wall.  
"WHERE'S JAMIE?!"  
"I don't know! I'm not sure of his exact location."  
"Well you should be. Maybe you can figure it out!"  
Bit slammed him against the wall again.  
"I TOLD YOU BIT! I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Isaac.  
"Bit stop, he doesn't know. We'll just have to try to get in touch with the Backdraft Group ourselves," said Leena, putting her hand on Bit's shoulder. Bit soon calmed and let go of Isaac, wiped some blood away from his lip, and then got up.  
"Exactly. We'll trade him for Jamie."  
  
  
As Leon kept watch over the "hostage," Leena took care of Bit's wounds. There weren't a lot, but Leena was happy to be alone in the dark with him.  
"I'm worried about Jamie," Leena said as she dabbed at a cut with a damp towel. Bit winced as he felt it touch his skin, but then calmed as Leena's warm body drew closer to his.  
"I am too. We all are. As soon as we get the power fixed, then we can call out to the Backdraft and possibly end all of this."  
"We can't end this until the Gun Sniper Nightmare X is destroyed," corrected Leena, now switching to a different part of Bit's body to dab at. He watched her for a moment.  
"You do realize," he began, running his free hand through her hair thoughtfully, "that if you destroy the GSNX, you kill your mother."  
"My mom is dead. She's not alive. Don't ask me how I know this, I just do," replied Leena, looking to Bit's aquamarine eyes. After a moment of silence, the two found themselves connected in a kiss once again.  
When they broke the kiss, Bit asked, "So how do you know?"  
Leena smirked and smacked him lightly.  
  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!" yelled Brad, running forward with the Shadow Fox. Naomi's Red Comet was already badly damaged and the system froze up. Brad quickly beat the Spino Sappa that had taken care of Naomi. Naomi watched helplessly as the battle went on without her.  
"Is that the best you got?" asked the pilot of the remaining Spino Sappa, dodging the attack from Brad. The Zoid sliced at the Fox-type Zoid fiercely and was able to stop it in its tracks. The Fox howled and then fired its guns toward the back of the Spino Sappa. Brad missed, and then the Spino Sappa's pilot decided to end the battle soon.  
"Give it up. Just tell us how to work the Gun Sniper Nightmare and I'll spare your Zoid," taunted the Spino Sappa pilot.  
"I'm not the one that uses the GS Nightmare, so I'm not giving up!" shouted Brad, moving his Zoid toward the Spino Sappa once again, its claws glowing. It swiped at the enemy Zoid, finally able to connect. When the Shadow Fox landed, the Spino Sappa sparked, and fell over, out of commission.  
"YEAH! Go Brad!" exclaimed Naomi. The Shadow Fox then ran to the Red Comet.  
"Naomi, get in here. We have to get back to the Hover Cargo," ordered Brad.  
"What about the power outage?" asked Naomi, "Don't we still need to get help?"  
"We have to get back. That's a little more important. These Backdraft scum will be crawling around everywhere, so we may as well-"  
Brad would have finished his sentence, but a blade suddenly cut through the long-range rifle on the top of the Fox-type Zoid. When Brad and Naomi averted their attention to the west, they saw a large, black shape of a familiar Gun Sniper…  
  
  
"So THAT'S the problem! I can't believe I thought it was something I did! I never make ANY mistakes!" exclaimed Dr. Tauros. Isaac told Harry and Leon that there was a cut wire in the Tactics Room, which was the real reason the power was out. Dr. Tauros rushed to the Tactics Room so he could finally bring the power back on. A couple of minutes later, the lights flickered and then turned on.  
Leena was making everyone, besides Isaac of course, some nice hot chocolate. Bit was asleep on the couch with two pillows propping his head up and a nice warm blanket over him. He also had his arm around another pillow, and every time Leena looked at him, she wished that she were the pillow that he was holding. She blushed slightly, unnoticed by anyone.  
"Hey, anyone who wants cocoa better say so!" commanded Leena. She knew Bit would say nothing, but she figured that if he woke up he could share with her.  
"I want cocoa!" exclaimed Harry, running into the kitchen. Leena filled up a mug for him and then handed it to him. Harry took a sip, and then headed out of the room.  
"Wait, Harry," began Leena. Harry turned around. Leena's amethyst eyes were slightly sad. "I know you've liked me, no, maybe a lot more than liked, but anyway, I know you've had feelings for me but…damn…this is hard."  
"Leena, I know you love Bit, don't worry," said Harry, putting his hand on her shoulder. Leena looked to him.  
"Thanks for understanding Harry."  
"You know I care about you too much to force you to love someone else."  
Leena smiled and gave Harry a small hug.  
"Friends, right?" she asked after the embrace was over. Harry sipped his drink and nodded with a milk mustache. Leena restrained herself from laughing until he was out of the room. And even then she made sure she was quiet.  
  
  
Five or ten minutes later, Bit woke up from the smell of the hot cocoa. He saw Leena on the couch, sipping her drink. He sat up and looked at her.  
"Hey, the powers on. That's a good thing. What time is it?" he asked, still holding the pillow tightly. Leena checked the clock on the wall.  
"A little past quarter to ten."  
"In the morning?"  
"At night. You haven't been sleeping THAT long."  
She turned her attention to the pillow.  
"What's up with the pillow? If you needed something to hug, all you had to do was get me."  
Bit blinked and then threw the pillow at Leena playfully. Leena went into her bloodthirsty mood and grabbed the back cushion of the couch, ready to throw it at Bit. But then Bit opened his arms.  
"Just making room for ya," he convinced her. Leena put the cushion back in place and then snuggled up with Bit. She was reminded of a previous act of his.  
"If you poke my boob I kill you."  
Bit laughed and then replied, "I won't don't worry."  
"Oh, by the way, Harry's okay with this. Not we needed his permission or anything, but he's happy for me," said Leena. Bit smiled.  
"Good. He's a bigger worry than the GSNX or Isaac."  
"Ha, I don't think so, unfortunately."  
  
  
"Attention Blitz Team," said a dark voice. Bit and the others looked to the screen that appeared. It showed the man that was with Isaac when Jamie was captured. He had raven black hair and an unusual scar across his right cheek. His eyes were a dismal gray color and they sent chills down Leena's spine.  
"Hello Blitz Team…and whatever other teams are there," the man's eyes tilted toward Isaac and then slightly widened, "…I-Isaac? What the hell are you doing there?"  
Isaac didn't respond.  
"…Anyway, I have with me three very important people, and two very important Zoids," continued the man. "We have two members of the Blitz Team and one member of the Flugal Team being held here at this base."  
The screen changed to show Jamie, Brad, and Naomi all unconscious in a cell.  
"Brad and Naomi were captured too?!" exclaimed Bit. He was probably just as angry as everyone else in the room was.  
"Heh, and that's not all. We also have the Shadow Fox and the red Gun Sniper," said the man. The screen changed once again to show the Shadow Fox and then changed again to show the Red Comet.  
The man's eyes fixated on Leena.  
"If you want them all back, you'd better hand over that Gun Sniper Nightmare. Also, if you don't, you'll just be putting yourself and others into more danger."  
Leena looked down. Why did the decision have to be rested on HER shoulders? She didn't know what to do. She was only a teenager; she didn't have all of the answers like she thought she did. Furious, Leena looked back up at the screen.  
"No. I'm sorry Jamie, Brad, and Naomi, but I can't hand over this Zoid. You guys will understand," she said quietly. Then her voice grew loud. "Listen buddy, unless you want to get beaten up like Isaac did, you'd better leave us alone! If you want Isaac back, we'll make a trade, him for one of your hostages. You'll never get the GS Nightmare, and if you think you are going to keep kidnapping or wrecking the Hover Cargo to try to get it, THINK AGAIN, 'cause you're NOT!"  
"Yeah, don't keep wrecking the Hover Cargo!" exclaimed Dr. Tauros.  
"Fine then. I guess Miss Tauros is too stubborn to think straight," replied the man. Then his lips curved upward in a mischievous grin. "Now her mother will have to do some convincing…And mothers know best, don't they?"  
The screen disappeared after the man's last word. Leena was even more scared than she was when the screen first appeared. She looked to Bit.  
"What should we do now?"  
"Well first," Bit replied, "we have to think of something to do with this idiot." He cocked his head toward Isaac. "Then, we should hurry up and find those parts."  
"But without Jamie, how are we supposed to find them?" asked Leon.  
"C'mon, it can't be that hard to work a computer."  
"We already know where to look for the blades, so we only need to find the separator units and the few other parts in dealer shops," said Dr. Tauros.  
"Sebastian, Benjamin, and I can go into the shops and get some parts while you guys look for the main ones," offered Harry.  
"Sounds good, thank you Harry," replied the Doc. He turned to Bit. "Bit, I want you to protect my daughter."  
Bit nodded. "Of course. I was gonna do that anyway."  
"And Leon, take care of him," finished Doc, pointing at Isaac. "We'll hopefully be able to trade you later."  
  
  
Hours later, the Hover Cargo was completely fixed and ready to head over to where the blades were. Harry and his two robots went off in the car to retrieve the extra parts. Isaac was tied up in a chair near the living room so Leon and everyone else could keep an eye on him. Leena was in the shower, and Bit was in the hangar keeping watch of the Liger and GS Nightmare, just in case anyone planned to steal them.  
Leena stepped out of the shower and after drying off and tying her bathrobe on, she headed to her room. She wanted to rest a little bit. As she stepped into her room, she felt nauseous for a second. She held her stomach and walked in. Then the odd feeling disappeared as quickly as it came. Leena raised a thin eyebrow and suddenly remembered the words the man spoke.  
"Now her mother will have to do some convincing…And mothers know best, don't they?"  
Leena gasped as she felt an odd chill. She turned and ran out of her room, heading for the hangar and Bit. Something wasn't right. Leena wasn't the only one who needed protection, Bit was in danger too, being the closest person to Leena.  
Leena didn't know what she would do if Bit was gone.  
  
  
BUM BUM BUM!!!!!!!!! -Once again-  
Heh, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN???!!! Does ANYONE know?? I do!! ::raises hand::  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Cartoon Network got rid of Zoids!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Someone help me bring it back! Someone find an e-mail adress where we can get in touch with CN and tell them to get rid of Batman Beyond or one of the Toonami shows to bring Zoids back! I miss it! I love Tenchi Muyo and all but I MISS ZOIDS!!!!! I'll go away now. ::bows and runs away with a Pikachu running behind her:: 


	11. Captured Once More

I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER!!! IF YOU WANNA REVIEW BUT HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED JUST DO IT UNSIGNED!!!!  
Heh...ghbjdfjghfjkljhrilfdg  
DISCLAIMER: Although the rhyme is cute, I think y'all get the idea: I don't own Zoids!  
  
  
"Bit?!"  
Leena ran into the hangar at a speed almost inhuman. She ran to the middle of the room and turned around, looking for Bit.  
"Bit!! Please be in here!" she screamed before falling to her knees in a sob. She cried for a couple of minutes before someone held her in his arms. She squirmed until she saw who it was.  
"I was looking for you," said Bit. "I heard an odd noise."  
Leena threw her arms around his neck with another sob.  
"I thought you had been captured!"  
Bit stroked her hair so she could calm down. Leena's shoulders bobbed with every sob.  
"I was scared…" Leena admitted once she had calmed. "I haven't been so scared since the chainsaw man incident, and also when I was almost killed by the Berserk Fury."  
"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you," comforted Bit.  
"I'll be the judge of that."  
It was a cold voice that sent shivers down Bit's spine. When he and Leena turned toward the voice, they saw a woman with long red hair in a ponytail.  
"Mom…" Leena breathed.  
  
  
An hour or so later, Harry, Sebastian, and Benjamin finished loading all of the parts into the storage room near the hangar. Sebastian was rolling along, when abruptly Benjamin pointed at something that Sebastian was about to roll over.  
"Hey, bucket head! Be careful where you walk! You're just about to walk on something!" Benjamin scolded.  
"Hey! I wonder if it's a note or something," replied Sebastian, picking up the small piece of paper.  
"Give me THAT!" exclaimed Harry, bounding in between the two and snatching the paper. After examining it, he decided to show it to Dr. Tauros.  
  
  
"Where did you find this?" asked Dr. Tauros, looking at the small paper.  
"In the hangar," replied Benjamin. Dr. Tauros widened his eyes at what he saw. The paper was signed with red liquid, possibly blood, and the words being Lalia. The 'a' was messy, and it was as if someone was being pulled from the paper. Dr. Tauros jumped up from his seat.  
"Harry! Look EVERYWHERE! Bit and Leena! You have got to find them!" he exclaimed. Harry and his robots fled out of the rec. room.  
"Sebastian, you go that way! Benjamin, go that way! I'll take this way!" ordered Harry. The robots rolled through two different hallways, while Harry continued forward.  
Dr. Tauros was on the phone with the most worried expression he's ever worn.  
"Oscar, circle the skies. You can't IMAGINE what's going on here."  
  
  
Leena awoke in a cold place, and her arms were in an odd position, but were against something comfortable and warm. She tried to move her arms, but she realized that her wrists were handcuffed together. She looked behind her and she saw that she had her arms tied back around a pole, and her hands were against Bit's back, who was tied to the pole as well. She could feel his hands now; they were barely touching her backside.  
"Bit, Bit!" she whispered, trying to wake him up.  
She then remembered what had happened in the hangar.  
  
****************  
  
"I'll be the judge of that."  
Bit and Leena turned to see her, the woman that was wife of Dr. Steve Tauros and mother to Leena Tauros.  
"Mom…"  
The words barely escaped Leena's lips before Lalia hammer-striked Bit across the face, her ring finger (which had a large ring wrapped around it) cutting his cheek. He fell backwards just as Lalia stood in front of Leena, her eyes glaring.  
"Bit!" cried Leena, and then there was a smacking sound. Bit fumbled in his pocket for a pen, but could find none. He did pull out a piece of paper. Bit, feeling blood run down his cheek from his cut, dabbed his finger into the liquid, and put on the sheet the word Lalia.  
"Bit! Be careful! Watch it!" warned Leena. Bit had barely finished the last 'a' before he was hit on the head again and knocked out. Leena followed his fate.  
  
****************  
  
"Bit, c'mon, wake up!" Leena pleaded, moving her arms in order to startle him. He jerked awake and turned his head to become face to metal with the pole.  
"Bit! You're okay!" exclaimed Leena. He smiled to her and then a door slid open. Lalia and a tall and well-built man padded into the room.  
"Huh?" Leena asked, watching the young man as he stepped closer to her. "Who's that?"  
He smiled.  
"You're Leena I take it?" he answered, brushing a couple of bangs of Leena's out of her face. Leena moved her head away from his hand.  
"Yeah, Leena Tauros. Who are you?"  
"All you need to know is my first name…"  
He leaned near her ear and spoke in a voice softer and hotter than a normal whisper.  
"It's Eriol. You'd better remember it…You'll be screaming it later."  
Leena's eyes grew wide, and in shock she couldn't move before Eriol placed his lips on her neck, running his tongue on her skin lightly. When reality came to Leena once again, she jerked away from the man. He laughed and withdrew his head from her.  
"Just having fun, babe," explained Eriol, smirking slightly.  
"Don't call me that," snapped Leena, feeling pure hatred for him already.  
  
  
"Neither Bit nor Leena are here! I couldn't find them anywhere!" exclaimed Harry. Sebastian and Benjamin were sagging slightly in sorrow for the two who they could not find. Dr. Tauros looked down. Leon gave a glare to Isaac, knowing that the Backdraft Group HAD to pay for all that they were doing.  
"Where is the Backdraft Group located?" Leon asked Isaac. Isaac didn't answer. Leon stomped over and grabbed Bit's brother by the collar.  
"Tell me! We don't HAVE to keep you here! We can keep you in the main engine room, where you can grow deaf from being in there too long!" warned Leon.  
"It's a temporary air base in a black whale king located near the Aroch Mountains. But we have Zabats and other flying Zoids that will protect it, and without your flying Zoid and most of your pilots, how do you say you'll get up there to rescue them anyway?" answered Isaac, cocking an eyebrow.  
"How do you know we don't have a flying Zoid or pilot?" asked Dr. Tauros, then he grinned.  
  
  
"What should I do with them, Lalia?" asked Eriol, licking his lips as he stared at Leena. Lalia looked at him with a smirk.  
"I'd like to have a word alone with Bit. You can take Leena away," she replied. Eriol smiled and padded to Leena, released her, stood her up, and cuffed her again. As he made her walk, Leena looked sadly at Bit, not really knowing if she would be okay near this boy. As the door shut, Lalia got up and walked to Bit. She circled him, watching his eyes follow her.  
"You love my daughter?" Lalia asked.  
"Yes."  
"Aren't you afraid of having such a scary mother-in-law?"  
"I love her enough to get past it."  
"Would you die for her? If her own life depended on sacrificing yourself, would you?"  
"…In the risk of sounding selfish and afraid of death, I wouldn't. I know that she would rather die than live a life without the one she loved."  
Lalia tilted her head to the side, smiled, and looked to the young man in amusement. Bit swallowed hard.  
"But then again, it depends on the circumstances," he finished.  
"You're an honest person, Bit Cloud. Leena would not be so honest."  
"That's your daughter you're talking about, don't forget."  
"My daughter…"  
Lalia blinked quick, held her head, and seemed to fade slightly. Bit narrowed his eyes as he looked to the woman in confusion. Lalia looked to him, then ran out of the room. Bit raised an eyebrow, and for some reason, his wrists stopped hurting. He moved them, and realized that the cuffs had disappeared. Bit was amazed, but he knew that this was no time to sit and figure out how the cuffs vanished. He had to find Leena and get rid of this Eriol guy.  
  
  
Bit ran in the direction he had seen Eriol and Leena go off to. He heard a shriek and ran off in the direction of it. He saw Leena, pinned up against the wall, with the man Eriol being the one who is pinning her. His left was on her chest, while his right hand held both her arms away ((looks like I might hafta bring up the rating a bit…No more G…)). Tears were appearing in Leena's eyes, and Bit saw this and was furious. He hated to see a girl cry, and especially if the girl was his. He grabbed Eriol by the back of his shirt and spun him in order to face him. He pushed him down and put his body in front of Leena's.  
"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Bit asked, his anger pouring through his voice. Eriol got up and looked to something.  
"You see those parachutes?" he asked. Bit let his eyes fly to his right, were there were two parachute bags.  
"Yeah…"  
"You be using either of them!" shouted Eriol, smacking his hand on a button and then pushing Bit. The button caused a door to open to the endless sky. The push cause Bit to fall out into the endless sky.  
"BIT!!!!!!!" screamed Leena, tears pouring out of her face. Suddenly gaining strength, she punched Eriol in the face, which caused him to fall down. She grabbed both of the parachute bags, and after putting one on, she jumped out of the Whale King.  
Eriol looked up, saw what Leena did, and cursed loudly.  
  
  
Leena was scared as she could the ground through a few clouds coming closer to her. She tilted her body toward Bit. Finally, her body was close enough to grab him. She threw the parachute backpack onto him and pulled the string. The parachute flew out and opened up, slowing his descent. She pulled on her own string, and her own parachute poured out and slowed her drop as well. She calmed slightly, looking up at Bit rather than the ground. Then, as if it was just a lucky wind, Leena was level with Bit. She held onto him again, and they both knew they would be safe.  
At least, they would be safe from the drop. They didn't know what to expect from life, or when death would knock at their doors.  
When the two landed on the ground, they found themselves at the base of the Aroch Mountain. Leena felt an odd chill just looking at the mountain. This was were her mother died, and where the Gun Sniper Nightmare X truly came from. Where it was made and originated. And made Leena's life a living hell ever since she bought the GS Nightmare.  
  
  
"There they are! Harry! Leon! Get out there and retrieve the blades!" commanded Dr. Tauros. Harry and his two robots sped out toward the hangar to get their Zoids. Leon rushed out after them then mobilized his Red Blade Liger once in the garage. After watching the four of them run out to get the blades, Dr. Tauros called a number that he had forced Isaac to give him.  
"Hello?" asked the raven hair-colored man from the message earlier. Dr. Tauros smirked.  
"I have here Isaac Cloud. I understand that you have two of my team members, and one member from a friend team. I'd like to trade Isaac for Jamie, the youngest of your hostages."  
"Isaac…you fool. How did you get caught? …Fine. Seeing that he's one of our best men, we'll make the trade. Meet us at the Ridgett River to make the trade. Now tell me before I change my mind about the trade. Where are Bit and Leena?" replied the man.  
"What? You mean there not at your base thing?" asked Dr. Tauros. The man shrugged.  
"We've lost them. Oh well, you do not know either. No matter. Head to the Ridgett River and be there at 6:00 tonight. You have three hours to get there. Good luck," said the man. The screen shut off and Dr. Tauros turned to Isaac.  
"Finally able to get rid of you," he sneered.  
"Yes, but I'm going back to the Backdraft, so I could strike at any time," snapped Isaac. Dr. Tauros grinned.  
"We'll be ready for you."  
  
  
At 6:00 exactly, the trade was made. Jamie ran over to the Doc and Isaac casually walked to his friend. The two enemies parted ways, neither side looking back. The trade was made, so there would be no confrontation just yet. Jamie looked to Leon, then to Harry, then to the two robots.  
"Where's Bit and Leena?" he asked.  
"Missing," Dr. Tauros said sadly.  
"What? That's not good at all!"  
Jamie thought for a moment.  
"What about the parts?"  
"We have all except for the separator units," answered Harry.  
"Well, then I'll get to work on finding that. I think you and your robots should go search for Leena and Bit," said Jamie. Then they all heard a loud hum that sounded like the engine of a Zoid. It was Oscar's Pteras Striker. It landed with a small wave of air, and then the cockpit flew open. Before Oscar could even get up, Leena bounded out of the cockpit and embraced her father.  
"Leena!" exclaimed Dr. Tauros, Jamie, Harry, and Leon. Bit jumped out of the Zoid as well, followed by Oscar finally. The two ran to the rest of their friends.  
"Dad, Leon, everyone, you wouldn't BELIEVE what happened to us!" exclaimed Leena. Bit put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Let's just say we went skydiving."  
  
  
Inside the Hover Cargo, Leena and Bit explained what happened, and then Dr. Tauros and Leon explained what happened while they were gone.  
"The separator units can be found near the base of Aroch Mountain," said Oscar when Jamie mentioned the units. Leena looked to her father.  
"Dad, I have a feeling that we have to resolve all of this in the Aroch Mountains. That's were I KNOW we'll find info on the GSNX, the GSN, and then about Mom," she told him. Dr. Tauros nodded, fully agreeing with her.  
"We'll head to the Aroch Mountains again tomorrow. We're close already. We'll end this soon, hopefully."  
  
  
Later on that night, Bit was walking through the hallway that contained Leena and his room. He had a cookie halfway wedged into his mouth, and a fluffy damp towel around his neck. He had just gotten out of the shower. As he passed Leena's room, he heard some humming. He knocked twice and Leena allowed him to come in.  
"Hey there, what are you humming?" Bit asked. Leena half-smiled.  
"A song my mother used to hum it to me to put me to sleep at nights when I couldn't get to sleep," she answered. Bit sat down on the bed next to her.  
"You can't get to sleep?" he asked. Leena nodded sheepishly. Bit smiled, then held her chin, and tilted her head up a bit.  
"Let me give you a goodnight kiss then."  
Their lips connected in a kiss so sweet. But what started out as a kiss, grew to something much more.  
  
  
There. I added on. Oh an what I meant by "What started out as a kiss blah blah..." I meant that they...well, let's just say they um, did a lemon. If you want to write a lemon for this story for this chapter, please ask my permission over e-mail. First ask, first serve.  
BTW, if any of you watch Card Captor Sakura or ::shudder:: the dubbed Cardcaptors, then I got the name Eriol (Eli for the evil dub) from that. Eriol-kun is my LEAST favorite chara. Gomen ne for all Eriol-kun fans!! ::bows and runs away:: 


	12. The Origin of the Nightmares

WOW. I had REEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLY bad writer's block because I've been distracted. Why you ask? Because I GOT FINAL FANTASY X!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!!!! I loooooooove it!! ::hugs Tidus:: Hehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehhee.  
DISCLAIMER: ...Do I really hafta say it again? I DON'T OWN ZOIDS!!!!  
  
  
Leena woke up in the best mood she had been ever since she got her new Zoid. She also woke up in the arms of the man she loved: Bit Cloud.  
She turned her head slightly to see him still asleep. She smirked and then blew cold air on his face. He moved his face and Leena started giggling. Bit, awaken by the sound, started to tickle her sides. Leena erupted with shrill laughter and it took two elbows smashing into his chest to make Bit stop.  
"Good morning Leena," he greeted. Leena kissed him quick on the lips.  
"Yo."  
"Do you think anyone heard us?"  
"No, I think we were quiet enough."  
They were silent as they looked at each other for a moment and then the two burst out laughing. Leena then sat up and grabbed her bathrobe off of the floor. She got up and put it on, tying it tightly. She turned back to Bit.  
"C'mon. Let's go eat breakfast. As much as I love seeing you in my bed, I'm hungry."  
"As always," murmured Bit with a smirk. Leena tilted her head.  
"Quiet you."  
  
  
Leena crept around the corner, and saw Harry, Leon, and Jamie at the table. She motioned for Bit to wait, and then she strolled into the kitchen.  
"Morning boys!" she said cheerfully. Too cheerfully…  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Jamie. Leon looked up from his pancakes, awaiting Leena's answer. Leena already thought of what she would say if they asked anything.  
"Because I knew that you were back, and I knew you were gonna make pancakes, and I knew that they were gonna be GREAT!" she exclaimed, raising her fist for emphasis. Jamie smiled at the complement and then Leena sat down. Harry gobbled down his meal.  
"Hey Leena, why don't you go wake Bit up?" he suggested. Leena looked at him flatly.  
"And risk loosing pancakes to greedy fools like you three? No way!"  
"You know that *I* would never steal your pancakes!" pleaded Harry, looking at Leena with big eyes. She smirked.  
"Fine. Then I can't trust those two. And anyway, who knows if Bit's hiding, just waiting for one of us to leave the room so he can come out and snatch our food?"  
That was Bit's cue.  
"Aw…you figured me out!" he said, striding into the kitchen and sitting down. After a while, one sacred pancake was left. Jamie didn't want it, but he never gave it to anyone. Knowing that he would get caught up in the fight if he gave it to someone, he dashed out of the room to let them fight it out themselves.  
Bit, Leena, Harry, and Leon's eyes were on the one last pancake. Leena hunched over, preparing to pounce like a tiger. Bit readied himself, as did Leon and Harry. Then, out of the blue, a hand reached over and plucked the pancake. The four Zoid pilots whirled around to see the stealer. He simply ripped the pancake in half and gave the other half to the person next to him.  
It took a moment for everyone to register who the two people were.  
"Brad! Naomi!" exclaimed the four pancake-lovers. Brad smiled and Naomi smirked.  
"Hey y'all!" she greeted. Leena bounded over and grinned widely to her rival pilot.  
"Damn…couldn't get rid of you."  
"I'm not that easy girl."  
"But how did you two escape from the Backdraft Group?" asked Bit.  
"When you guys traded Isaac, we used the distraction to get the hell outta there," explained Brad vaguely. Leon looked puzzled.  
"So what were you two doing the whole night?" he asked. Leena giggled.  
"OOOOOOOOOH! Getting some-"  
Brad and Naomi gave her a stare and so she backed up slightly.  
"We were getting some backup. We have the Tiger Team and the Lightning Team with us now," answered Brad.  
"Backup?" asked Harry.  
"For the upcoming battles. You just KNOW that we're gonna have to face the Glow Fox and Gun Sniper Nightmare X. Who knows? Maybe our good pal the Elephandor will make an appearance," answered Naomi.  
"I certainly hope not," said Bit. There were no arguments there.  
"So what exactly are we gonna do when we complete the GS Nightmare? I know that we have to put it onto the Liger, but how? The frames are no where near each other in similarity," Naomi wondered aloud.  
"I think that the Zoids themselves do it," suggested Leena. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Well yeah, I mean my Zoid can do lots of stuff on its own, and I'm sure the Liger can too."  
"But the Liger is totally trashed. We could sell it if it wasn't for this whole mess," replied Brad.  
"And me! I wouldn't let you sell my partner!"  
"Yeah, you too Bit. Anyway, how will the Liger get the parts? It seems way too impossible to me."  
"No, what's impossible is how my mother is here, piloting the Zoid that could kill us all," said Leon. Leena looked down.  
"None of this makes any sense…but we have to keep as much hope as we can. We can't let the Backdraft Group win this. This isn't *just* about the Blitz Team or the Flugal Team or the Champ Team. Maybe this even goes further than the Zoid Battle Commission. We don't know what the Backdraft Group really wants, but whatever it is, we have GOT to stop it."  
  
  
Later that night, the Hover Cargo stopped near the half demolished temporary base of the ZBC. The base was deserted for fear of another attack. But Dr. Steve Tauros knew that the Backdraft Group never strikes the same place twice, so he decided it was safe to hide near it. Oscar, Leena, Dr. Tauros, and Jamie prepared dinner for all of the guests, and then once dinner was put out on the table, everybody dug in happily.  
Except for Leena, who just looked at her food. Bit watched her as he nibbled on his steak, then after he couldn't wait any longer he leaned to her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him.  
"I'm scared."  
"Of what?"  
"Tomorrow. The day after. The next day after. The next-"  
"Okay I get it. You're afraid of the future?"  
"I'm afraid of what's gonna happen with all this. I don't know what's going on…All I wanted to do was get a powerful Zoid so I could show you that I could be powerful too. It was fine until THIS all had to happen."  
"So it's basically all my fault."  
"What? How is it your fault? I'm the one with the cursed Zoid!"  
"If my ego wasn't all the way to the sun then you wouldn't have gotten a different Zoid. If I had told you about the Lightning Saix that was behind you, you would still have your old Gun Sniper."  
"It's not either of your faults. Let's just say that it was destined that Leena would get the GS Nightmare," corrected a familiar voice. Everyone looked over to a chair where a man was sitting, slurping up noodles. Dr. Tauros and Oscar fell out of their chairs.  
"LAYON?!"  
"Yes?"  
"How did you get in here?" asked Dr. Tauros. Layon smirked.  
"Well, I heard about the whole situation and I came to stop you."  
"Stop us?" asked Leena, getting up from her chair and glaring at the man.  
"Oops! Sorry. I'm used to trying to stop you, Tauros. I meant to say that I'm here to help you," repeated Layon. Oscar rolled his eyes.  
"How will you help us?"  
"I know that the GS Nightmare needs more parts to be complete, so I went out undetected and got the separator units for you. The parts are in my Whale King. Also, I know that you'll have to get into Aroch Mountain, so the best way would be to fly into the middle depression. My Whale King can definitely help you out there."  
"But aren't you with the Backdraft Group? Why do you want to help us?" asked Bit.  
"Because I know exactly what happened between the Gun Sniper Nightmare and the Gun Sniper Nightmare X," Layon answered. "The place the Backdraft Group created both of the Gun Sniper Nightmares was at the base of the Aroch Mountains. Everything Isaac told you all was a lie. The Backdraft Group wasn't happy with the power that the first Nightmare contained, so they created the Nightmare X. Lalia was the pilot of the GSN, NOT the pilot of the GSNX. The original pilot of the Gun Sniper Nightmare X was Bruce Farber, a man with black hair, and a scar across his right cheek.  
"Bruce was so power hungry, that he eventually went mad because of the GSNX's power. Lalia tried to stop him with her Nightmare, but the Nightmare X was far too powerful. So, in risk of going mad herself, she stole the Gun Sniper Nightmare X and destroyed the base it was created in. Then she headed up to Aroch Mountain to destroy the GSNX by piloting it off one of the cliffs. It did work, the GSNX was demolished, but Lalia had given her life to destroy it.  
"But her effort was in vain, for the GSNX healed itself, and then was later found again by the Backdraft Group. For some unknown reason, Lalia's spirit was trapped in the GSNX, and so the Backdraft Group is using it against us. Lalia went mad as she piloted the Nightmare X, but her goal to destroy the Zoid was the same."  
"How are they using a ghost?" asked Leon. Leena's face was white with all of the talk of ghosts.  
"Why is it always ghosts?"  
"The Backdraft members themselves aren't using the ghost, but it's the Gun Sniper Nightmare X that's keeping Lalia around. So if we destroy the GSNX, Lalia *will* disappear, but its for the best," replied Layon. Bit sighed.  
"So the whole story comes out. Now we know who that man is who gave us the information about Brad, Naomi, and Jamie being captured. He'll pay for all of this."  
  
  
As everyone was loading the Zoids into the Whale King, Leena couldn't stop thinking about all of the information that Layon gave them. After her Zoid was loaded, she crept off to one of the rooms in the large transportation. She sat on the couch and then hummed the song her mother hummed her, with her voice shaky. Her eyes were tearing up, and her nose was getting stuffy.  
Bit had a good knack for knowing when someone was feeling sad, so he soon found Leena hugging a pillow while humming weakly.  
"Leena?"  
Leena looked up after a sniffle and saw the man she loved most. She couldn't bear to look at him when she was feeling so awful inside, but when she looked down again, he kneeled down in front of her, placing his head on his arms on the armrest of the couch.  
"Leena, look at me."  
She kept her head down.  
"All right. Tell me what's wrong then."  
"I can't do this."  
"What do you mean?"  
Leena wiped at her eyes and finally looked up at him.  
"I mean I'm too scared and I just can't do this. You can't imagine how scared I am right now. My mother is trying to kill me, so is that Bruce guy, and the whole Backdraft Group wants me dead too. They might want you dead too, because you always kicked them out of commission whenever they challenged us. Like the time I was captured by the Backdraft Group, you totally demolished the Cold Team."  
"Brad helped."  
"That's not the point."  
"I'm just as scared as you are. You at least have a Zoid. I have nothing. And I promise that I will protect you."  
"But who will protect you? I can't, I'm too weak."  
Bit looked deep into her eyes.  
"First off, you're not weak, and second, I will make sure that no one is killed. No matter what, I'll protect this team, and I'll protect myself."  
"But what if-"  
"Don't worry Leena. Please don't worry. If you worry, then I worry, and then I don't function right. Let me see you smile."  
Leena looked at him. She couldn't. Bit's eyes saddened, then sparked up with amusement.  
"Don't make me have to poke your boob again."  
Leena's eyes smiled, but her lips didn't change. Bit got onto the couch and held her, wishing he could see her smile.  
He feared he would never see it again.  
  
  
ICK!!! I don't like this chapter. It's too short, but it was hard to come up with something. ARGH. They need like a medicine for Writer's Block. ARGH!!! I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate it. Oh, um, anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter really sucks, but this is an "Info Chapter." No action, just info. Well, I gotta eat wonderful dinner, so I'll see ya in the next chapter! TOODLES! Ooops! I copied Boogiepop. I mean, B-BYE!! ::bows and runs away:: 


	13. Prepirations

Yo! I finally got this chapter done! ::claps:: It's not the final chapter...yet. I imagine that this is gonna end in two chapters. I'm not sure though!  
DISCLAIMER: .....................................I don't own Zoids, so leave me alone!  
  
  
Bit Cloud looked out on the mountain where he would end all of this. He shivered, not because he was cold, but because he was scared. He felt like he was in a movie, where the good guy had to go and fight the big bad guy in a final battle. But Bit wasn't sure if he would be able to destroy this final hurdle. He loved to fight in Zoid battles, but this had gone way, way past just another battle against the Backdraft. This may cost his life and even the lives of the Blitz Team, Flugal Team, Champ Team, Lightning Team, and Tiger Team members.  
As Bit worried and imagined all the horrors that could happen, Jamie, Leena, Harry, and Oscar were attaching the separator units to the GS Nightmare.  
"This is hard! I hate this!" complained Harry as he pinched his finger on God knows what. Jamie rolled his eyes but Leena continued to work. Oscar watched her like a hawk. He had always been like another father to Leena, and was worried for her safety. He knew that she and Bit were very close, and he too was scared of what might happen.  
A little bit later, the Gun Sniper Nightmare was complete. All of the extra parts were attached, and it seemed to shine unnaturally. The four workers left the hangar to clean themselves up and then try to figure out how to give the Liger the new X Armor.  
Jack Cisco had a hard time believing everything that Dr. Tauros and Layon told them, as did his two teammates. The three members of the Tigers Team believed it right away, even though they had tried to attack Layon for everything he did.  
Brad, Leon, and Naomi were on the lookout to make sure that no Backdraft Group Zoids attacked the Whale King. Everyone had to be careful. Even though the Hover Cargo was still hidden out there as a decoy, you've got to be careful when anything has to do with the Backdraft.  
Bit sighed and then sat down onto the couch. He decided to read a magazine to keep his mind off of the upcoming struggles. He skimmed through the mag, then as he got interested in one story, he heard a familiar roar that was coming from the hangar of the Whale King. Bit turned his head in instinct.  
"Liger?"  
He scrambled off of the couch and ran towards the hangar. He was so excited. Could it really be? Was Liger fixed up?  
Bit almost crashed into Leena as he ran.  
"You heard it too?" the two asked at the same time. They smiled and kept on running.  
  
  
When they got into the hangar, Bit was amazed with what he saw. Slowly, but amazingly, the Gun Sniper Nightmare's armor was literally being shifted and changed into armor for the Liger. Leena and Bit stood in awe and amazement. Also, the Liger had been completely restored, not even a scratch in sight. After a while, the armor known as X was fitted onto the Liger with no effort, but unfortunately, the Gun Sniper Nightmare was no where in sight.  
Instead of the usual white color of the Liger Zero, every little part of the Liger was now black. But the main armor from the GS Nightmare had kept its blue color, so the three prongs at the top and sides of the Liger's head were that color, along with where it's neck would be and at the top of every arm and leg. A few of the parts were golden, including the separator units and the two blades. The ion boosters were hid under flaps like the Jager's, but Bit and Leena knew that they were there.  
"Hey Liger! Long time no see!" exclaimed Bit, his eyes sparkling with happiness. The Liger picked up his head and roared loudly, swishing its mechanical tail. Leena smiled too, for she had missed the Liger as well. But then she realized something.  
"The GS Nightmare. It's gone."  
Bit popped out of his happy world of seeing Liger again, and then looked at Leena.  
"What?"  
Then he looked around. "Well, that's not cool."  
"ONCE AGAIN, I have no Zoid! ARGH THIS SUCKS!!!" yelled Leena. Bit laughed and she gave him a glare. Jamie, Dr. Tauros, Leon, and Harry ran in. Dr. Tauros looked at Leena.  
"What's all the loud noise-HEY! The Liger Zero! It's-it's-it's-"  
"Different," finished Harry.  
"Wow. So that's the Liger Zero X. Pretty impressive looking," commented Leon. Bit grinned, looking smug.  
"Well, thank you! Of course it's impressive!"  
"I think it looks kinda weird," stated Jamie. Bit turned and glared at Jamie.  
"What was that?"  
"I-I-I meant that it looks so cool! I WORSHIP the ground it walks on!"  
"Of course you do, now go over there and apologize. The Liger's mad at you."  
"I'm not apologizing to it!"  
The Liger roared fiercely, and then looked toward the west. Leena and Bit looked to the same direction.  
"I-I understood what it said," began Leena, staring out a window that was on the west wall, "and it said that it sensed something."  
"You understand what its saying too Leena?" asked Leon. Bit looked to her quick, then to Leon, and then back to the window. "It's probably because the Gun Sniper Nightmare is attached to the Zoid, so naturally, she could understand it."  
"Ok, then what did it sense?" asked Jamie. Harry sighed, "Probably a Backdraft Group Zoid."  
The Liger roared again and then the whole Whale King shook. The intercom chimed ((like in Final Fantasy 8, when the SeeD school announcements go off, it's like, Bring-bring-bring-bring!!)) and then Layon's voice sounded off.  
"Hey! Attention everyone aboard my Whale King! Get your Zoids ready! We're being attacked!"  
"Well doy!" yelled Leena. "I need a Zoid! What am I supposed to do without a Zoid?"  
Bit looked from her to Harry.  
"Harry! Take your robots and escort Leena to your base, immediately! Protect her with everything you've got! They don't know that the GS Nightmare is no longer here, and they will still try to take Leena even if it's not here. We have got to protect her!"  
"No Bit! I'm fighting too! Harry, get me a Zoid and come back!" ordered Leena. Bit looked at her.  
"No way. We're going to surprise them. We're going to tell them that we'll give them the GS Nightmare, and when they come into the hangar, I trap them with my Liger. Then we've got them!" explained Bit.  
"That's a great plan, but do you really believe that the Backdraft Group will fall for it?" asked Jamie.  
"Hey, the Backdraft Group doesn't know about my Liger having the new armor. They still think that Liger is demolished," replied Bit. "So hey, I have the upper hand here, as usual."  
Leena watched his eyes dart from one person to the next. She noticed a slight change in him. She figured that he would be much happier that his Liger was in one piece. The Liger brought back some of the sparkle in his eyes. She figured that his eyes would be mesmerizing once again when this was all over.  
"But why should Leena go back to Harry's?" asked Leon. Leena seconded his question.  
"Because its safer that way," answered Bit. Leon agreed, but Leena did not.  
"Hold on! You're telling me that I'm weak and I can't help out in the battle?" she roared. Bit sighed and reminded her, "You don't even have a Zoid anymore."  
"She can use mine. I've never seen her so determined, and plus, this is her battle, not mine."  
Bit, Leena, Harry, Dr. Tauros, Leon, and Jamie looked over to see Naomi standing in the doorway. Brad was next to her.  
"Really? You're backing out?" asked Leena. Naomi nodded, then explained, "As I said, this really has nothing to do with me, and since I'm backup, which I hate being, I'm not expected on the front line. Leena, you are. But if you trash my Zoid, you're going to heavily pay for it."  
"Can I attach the Wild Weasel Unit on it?"  
"No."  
"WHY NOT?"  
"Oh fine."  
"That's better."  
"Whatever. You should be happy with what you've got."  
"HEY! Additions are nice too!"  
Naomi shrugged while Leena boiled, then Naomi turned around.  
"Hey, where ya going?" asked Bit. Naomi looked back at him.  
"I've got some business of my own to do. I hope you don't mind. I just think that the Zoid Battle Commission should know about this too."  
"Why?"  
"That way you guys get first dibs on help if you need it. They'll speed over."  
"We won't need help."  
"Don't get too cocky Bit Cloud. Well, I'm outta here. C'mon Brad. Lead me to the car."  
Brad nodded, looked to Bit, then turned with Naomi. Naomi looked back quick, waved, and then walked out of sight. Leena sighed.  
"Great. First, I'm without a Zoid, and now I'm borrowing one from my rival. Grrr…this SUCKS!"  
  
  
The Raynos spun around in the air alongside the customized Pteras Striker. Father and son were working together to confuse and then destroy the enemy, so they flew around in circles, then mixed the moves into whatever they wanted so the Zabat pilots wouldn't be able to figure out their strategy. But one Zabat kept shooting aimlessly, trying to let any stray fire hit them.  
"Dad, that Zabat needs to be destroyed quickly. Should you take it or should I?" asked Jamie, in his Wild Eagle mode. Oscar smirked.  
"You can take him Jamie. I'm gonna keep with this until we've picked them all off."  
"K!"  
The Raynos spun downward and fired at the targeted Zabat. Jamie knew it would go down quick, which it did. After he pulled back up, Jamie received a com-link message from Leena.  
"Hey Jamie, what's going on up there? You guys alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah, we're great. And it's not Jamie. It's Wild Eagle."  
"Oh yeah. Well, Wild Eagle, we're having some trouble down here."  
"Why? It should be easy for you guys."  
"Well, it kind of is, but it's only Harry, his two robots, and one of the pilots of the Tigers Team with me."  
"Where's Brad?"  
"That's a good question! I haven't seen him since Naomi left. He had better not have got off with her! We need him! Ahhh! Dammit! You're going to pay for that you stupid Hell Cat!!"  
Jamie had a small sweat drop on his head as he heard Leena's maniacal laughing as she fired on the Hell Cat in front of her.  
  
  
Brad was with Naomi, but he wasn't going to leave with Naomi. He was simply walking her to her car. Naomi had a smile on her face. Brad looked at her.  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"Isn't it funny how this all turned out? We all thought this was going to be such a burden on all of us. But while being a burden, it helped us a bit. Bit and Leena are together, which almost no one saw coming. Bit's also got a new component for that Liger of his. Harry is finally leaving Leena alone, and hey, you and I got a little closer, didn't we?"  
Brad looked at her and smirked. Naomi's smile widened. As she got into the Jeep, she said, "I'm not gonna kiss ya yet. When I come back I will. See ya then Brad."  
"See ya."  
"Good luck too. Tell everyone I said good luck."  
"Gotcha."  
Naomi grinned again, and then Brad watched her drive off.  
  
  
"I'm sick of waiting. Liger Zero X! Prepare to mobilize!"  
The Liger shifted itself on the launch pad, and then Bit readied himself for the impact.  
"GO LIGER!" he yelled as he launched. Leena looked over to the Zoid and smiled.  
"It's about time! We're starting to get some War Sharks too."  
"Leena, let's go," said Bit. Leena raised an eyebrow.  
"Huh? Where?"  
"This isn't where we should be. This battle is pointless to us. We have to get to the Gun Sniper Nightmare X."  
"And what? Leave all of these guys to Harry and Omari?"  
"Omari?"  
"The one in the Saber Tiger from the Tigers Team."  
"Oh, well yeah then. Don't forget about Benjamin and Sebastian."  
"Oh like they make a difference. Plus, I'm almost out of ammo."  
"Fine. Reload, and I'll just run around, making sure I don't waste ammo or get hit."  
"Ok. Hopefully Brad will get his arse out here and help!"  
The Red Comet turned around and sped toward the Hover Cargo. Harry saw the Liger on the battlefield and sent a com-link to him.  
"Hey Bit! What are you doing? I thought we were going to trap them, not fight them!"  
"You know that Liger wouldn't like it. We both got sick of waiting for you guys to deliver the message, and plus, the GSNX isn't even here. I think its waiting for us to come. It knows that the GS Nightmare is gone."  
"You mean you think Lalia is waiting and Lalia knows the Nightmare is gone."  
"Nope. It's the Zoid itself."  
"…Where's Leena going?"  
"To reload. Hey, make sure that I don't get it okay? I need to be in top condition for the next battle."  
"WAIT A MINUTE! How many stupid battles do we hafta go through?"  
"Forget it Harry. Hey watch it!"  
"Wha-ACK!"  
  
  
Jack, Kelly, Chris of the Lightning Team and Lineback and Kirkland of the Tigers Team were chasing down and destroying the Dimantis that got in their way. Jack was having no problem, but Lineback, a member of the Tigers Team, kept on slipping up. His Zoid was already badly hit, and whenever he fired, he missed.  
"Damn, I can't hit anything today," he cursed. A Dimantis closed in on him and slashed at Lineback's Zoid. "AH! Dammit! C'mon…stay in the battle…" He fiddled with the controls but his Zoid could no longer operate. The words Command System Freeze blinked brightly on the screen.  
"That Saber Tiger pilot is out. Hmm…oh well. Those Tigers aren't making much of a difference anyway. These Dimantis are easy to take down, but it's the numbers of 'em I'm worried about," observed Jack, looking around. He disposed of two Dimantis and then ran to a group of them, ready to annihilate. But something came up from under him. It was a War Shark, and it caught Jack completely off guard.  
"What the hell?" asked Jack aimlessly. His Zoid looked around before getting fired at by the War Shark. Jack yelled, "There you are!" and sped off quickly, turned around, and then fired. But the War Shark had gone back under. Jack cursed. "This might be a bit harder now."  
  
There. I now know a good title for the chapter AND the names of the people I didn't know! ::claps:: Oh, and about my Realm fic...I'm getting rid of it because I have a much MUCH better idea for a different fic, and I have little on the Realm, so bye bye! Ja ne, minna-chan! ::bows and runs away:: 


	14. Unlocked

HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHA! I finally finished it!! Sorry all, I've had a rough time with this. I hope you all enjoy this action-packed ((ah yes, corny)) and just plain KEWL chapter!!!!!!! Review too. :-D  
DISCLAIMER: ..................Press Alt+F4 for my disclaimer, if you DARE!  
  
  
"Hey! Brad! It took long enough!" yelled Harry, turning his Dark Horn's head to the Shadow Fox. Brad smirked.  
"I was a little busy. What have I missed?"  
"Well, Omari and Harry have taken a lot of damage, but amazingly, they're all still in this," answered Bit, looking to Brad.  
"What about Benjamin and Sebastian?"  
"Uh…I think Benjamin is out…or no…maybe Sebastian. Well, one of them is out, that's all I know."  
"Ok. Where's Leena? I thought she was out here."  
"She's reloading."  
"Already?"  
"Yep. She and I hafta be in top condition for the battle against the Glow Fox and the GSNX."  
"Sounds fun."  
Bit smirked and then out of the corner of his eye he saw the Red Comet running to him. The Liger Zero X turned its head to the Gun Sniper.  
"I'm reloaded and roaring to go!!" exclaimed Leena. "…Brad? Where were you?"  
"Busy."  
"With NAOMI!!! OOOOOOO!!! What happened?? DETAILS!  
"Nothing happened Leena."  
"SURE!"  
"HEY! I need some help over here!" called Harry. The Shadow Fox howled and then ran over to where Omari and Harry were barely holding off three War Sharks. Leena sighed.  
"Looks like we gotta go Bit."  
Bit looked at the com-link of Leena sadly.  
"Leena…if you don't want to fight, you don't have to."  
Leena smiled.  
"But I do. That's the crazy thing. I want to fight alongside you."  
Bit kept the same expression on his face for a moment, but then smirked.  
"That's my Leena!"  
  
  
Jack and Kelly were on the run from the War Sharks, not only because of their speed, but also their ability to be totally undetected. Chris was busy with three Dimantis, and Kirkland was taking care of his own War Shark problem. His Zoid was already in bad shape, but he had to stay in the battle. He wasn't about to loose and once again ruin the reputation of the Tigers Team. But he had no idea how Omari was doing, and Lineback was already out of commission. He couldn't believe the bad luck he was sent.  
Chris disposed of the three Dimantis, and Jack and Kelly finally destroyed the final War Sharks. Kirkland, on the other hand, was beaten right as he was about to win. The War Shark unexpectedly retreated though, zipping through the sand.  
"Where's he goin'?" asked Jack, watching the Zoid.  
"Dunno…" replied Kelly. Their questions were answered when a large Zoid figure appeared, getting closer, in the distance. Chris raised one eyebrow.  
"What the hell is that?"  
As the large Zoid got closer, Jack widened his eyes, realizing what it was.  
"That's the Backdraft Group's ultimate Zoid…the Elephandor."  
  
  
The Raynos nose-dived as he fired maniacally at the Zabats, destroying each one he hit. He pulled up and shot again. Oscar smirked and thought, Wow, Jamie's gotten so good at Zoid battling. The piloting is great too! That's my boy!  
But, the luck for the two was about to change when a golden Zabat appeared overhead. Jamie looks up to the extra large Zoid. It suddenly fires at Oscar's Zoid, and the Zoid has a small explosion.  
"Jamie! I've been severely damaged! I'm going down!" exclaimed Oscar. Jamie cursed, then looked up to the golden Zabat.  
"Whoever you are, you're gonna pay for that!"  
Oscar ejected from his Zoid and let out his parachute. He looked down to the ground as his Zoid spun around and around as it descended. He then looked up as best he could to see the Raynos fly upwards toward the golden Zabat. Good luck Jamie, thought Oscar.  
"So I'm no longer your 'little lady?'" asked a familiar voice. The voice came along with a com-link of Pierce. She winked at Jamie, who simply looked at her.  
"Oh, its you. I was hoping to be able to see you again, but I seemed to have forgotten that you are from the Backdraft Group. And also, I told you that I was going to pay you back."  
Pierce raised an eyebrow.  
"What's my punishment?"  
"Well, to lose of course. Prepare to be beaten!"  
"Ha! With just a regular Zabat, it was easy for you to beat me. But with Zabat Gold, I won't be going down so easily."  
Jamie hesitated.  
"Wait. I thought you left the Backdraft Group…"  
Pierce sighed.  
"I did, but the Committee of Seven found and drafted me back in. They said that a war was going to happen. Then they explained about the Gun Sniper Nightmare X, and then the Liger Zero X. When I heard about the Liger Zero X, I knew that it had to do with your team. So, after that, I didn't mind fighting again. I wanted to know if any of you have gotten stronger. Now nothing will be a challenge with this Zabat Gold!"  
At the same time, the Raynos and the Zabat Gold flew up at a medium speed, and then did a back flip. The Raynos broke the pattern by speeding downward while the Zabat Gold flew forward. The Raynos then tipped up and fired, hitting the Zabat Gold. Pierce cursed, then did a nosedive, firing almost madly at Jamie.  
Oscar, who had now landed, could tell that this would be a long battle.  
  
  
"Leon, I think they need backup!" exclaimed Dr. Tauros. Leon sat up.  
"Who?"  
"Jack Sisco and the Tasker sisters! They have to fight the Elephandor. They're no match for it! Their Zoids are mostly based on speed! Your Red Blade Liger will help them out a lot, so get out there!"  
  
  
The Liger Zero X and the Red Comet were running up the thick path that would lead them to where their true foes would be. Bit was just as scared as Leena was. Neither of them knew what was going to happen in the next battle. All Bit wanted to do was run back to the Hover Cargo, have some muffins or cookies, and spend lots of time with Leena. All Leena wanted to do was the exact same thing, but at the same time, they both wanted to end this all.  
The two were silent until they reached a flat point of the mountain path that looked like it had been cleared out. It was very large, and Bit figured that this would be the battlefield.  
"Leena, be on the lookout."  
"Got it."  
The Red Comet cautiously and slowly walked out ahead of the Liger, looking for the two enemy Zoids. The Liger stood still, readying itself for any attack. Although impatient with Bit's commands, the Liger actually stood still. Leena, on the other hand, was getting too impatient.  
"C'mon! Where are they? Too scared of the Liger Zero X? Huh?" she asked, her voice cocky. The Liger's computer flashed suddenly, and so it ran forward. Soon, where it had been standing, a missile landed and exploded loudly. The Liger roared at something near the west, so both of the Zoids turned in that direction. But as Leena turned, there was the familiar howl of the Glow Fox behind them.  
"You didn't forget about me, did you Leena darling?" asked a sinister voice. It wasn't Isaac's. It was Eriol.  
"You worthless perverted dumbass! ((LOL Amanda-chan!!)) What are you doing here?" sneered Leena, changing from regular combat mode to the Tail Sniper mode. She aimed at the Glow Fox as Eriol answered, "Isaac is piloting the Elephandor instead of me so when I win this match, you'll be mine!"  
"What makes you so sure you'll win, fool?" yelled Leena, firing at the Glow Fox. Eriol didn't expect it, so he was taken aback by the hit. But it wasn't the end of the Fox-type Zoid.  
Meanwhile, Bit was concerned with the large shadow off in the distance.  
"I take it you're Bruce…"  
The Gun Sniper Nightmare X screeched loudly, piercing Leena's ears. She held them and was vulnerable to the Glow Fox's sixty caliber rifles' shots. She exhaled a sharp breath of pain and then resorted back to the normal combat mode.  
"Wild Weasel Total Assault!" she yelled at the top of her lungs once she turned the Red Comet around. The Glow Fox accepted the barrage of missiles and ammo, then charged at Leena with its full speed.  
  
  
The Red Blade Liger was mobilized and ready to go. It ran forward to where the Elephandor and the three Lightning Saix were battling their hearts out. Leon smirked and then his Liger roared, alerting the Elephandor and the Lightning Saix.  
"Good. This will be a little easier now," said Kelly. Chris agreed, but Jack just used the distraction to speed to the Elephandor and attack it. Isaac was smarter than that, however, and swung the Elephandor's trunk at the opposing Zoid. Jack cursed as he was hit, so the Leon rushed over with his Liger. He released the blades and ran at the Elephandor with full speed. The large Zoid was too slow to dodge, so the blades did their job. Chris and Kelly ran in, blasting their guns at the Elephandor. It put up the shield, but Jack quickly got behind the Zoid and fired. The Elephandor was outnumbered, but still put up its greatest fight.  
  
  
Leena screamed as the Glow Fox hit her Zoid with Strike Laser Claw. The Red Comet was still standing, but it was barely keeping itself still in the battle. Her eyes trailed to the Liger Zero X, who's pilot was NOT having fun at all.  
"Bit…" she whispered to herself, "I don't think I'm gonna last through this, but you better stay in there…"  
Bit was tired. He and the Liger had executed about five or six Strike Laser Claw attacks, and only three of them made contact. The Gun Sniper Nightmare X didn't look like it was going to go down any time soon either. But neither was its opponent, the Liger Zero X, of course. Bruce's stamina didn't seem to be going down, however. The GSNX could heal itself any time. His confidence and ignorance kept him going.  
"Liger…we need to do something. Leena's not going to last too much longer. But if she doesn't get rid of the Glow Fox, it'll give me something else to be worried about. We hafta go and finish him off! C'mon Liger!" exclaimed Bit. The Liger turned away from the GSNX and headed for the Glow Fox. Eriol was too busy shooting at Leena to see the Ultimate X behind him. Leena winced when she was fired at, but when she saw the Liger, she grinned.  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!" she yelled, and then Bit sheared off the Glow Fox's two back legs.  
"Wh-WHAT??!!" cried Eriol, his Zoid falling to the ground. Leena stared at the Glow Fox with a HUGE grin painted on her face.  
"Excuse me as I go HAAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" ((LOL again, Amanda-chan))  
"No, excuse me as I blow you out of the battle."  
A large shadow-like Zoid opened massive fire on the Red Comet. Leena's screams enraged Bit, and when the Red Comet fell to the ground and Leena fainted, the Liger roared and Bit recognized the loud, fierce roar from the first battle against the Glow Fox.  
The Liger Zero X was finally fully unlocked. It now had the Panzer's strength, the Jager's speed, and the Schneider's blade capabilities.  
The Gun Sniper Nightmare X was going to get the fight of its time, and soon, everything would be decided.  
  
  
Ooooooooooo-hohohohohohohohohohohoh!!!! ::bows and runs away:: 


	15. Showdown with the Nightmare

FINALLY! Here's the exciting showdown of the GSNX and the Liger!!!!!!!!!! :-D  
Disclaimer: .....................................................I dun own Zoids.  
  
  
"I HATE WAR SHARKS!!!"  
"Get over yourself Harry. Just keep firing!"  
"Shut up Sebastian! No one tells ME what to do!"  
"Hey Harry! Circle that War Shark and get behind it, otherwise you'll be out!"  
"Ok Brad!"  
"I thought you said that no one tells you-"  
"SHUT UP SEBASTIAN!"  
The Dark Horn jogged to the left, dodging the War Shark's attack. Harry turned his Zoid around completely and fired at the War Shark before it could retreat under the sand. Omari's Saber Tiger was on the run from one War Shark. His Zoid was not going to last another hit, and when it lost its footing in a small ditch, Omari thought he was done for. But as the War Shark lifted into the air to attack, a familiar Zoid flew near and fired repeatedly, knocking the War Shark out of commission. Then the Zoid flew back up to its own battle.  
It was Jamie in his Raynos, who helped Omari for a quick second. So far, neither Jamie nor Pierce had gotten the advantage over each other. Both the Raynos and the Zabat Gold had taken equal damage. Oscar, still watching from far below, wasn't sure who would win at this rate.  
"Give it up little lady!" yelled Jamie, firing at the large Zabat Gold. Pierce dodged the shots and then asked, "Why should I? I'm gonna be the victor of this petty battle."  
Jamie scowled, then dove straight where Pierce and her Zoid…were.  
"Wha-Where'd she-?"  
"I told you I would be the victor!" yelled Pierce as she fired repeatedly at the Raynos. Jamie cried out as his Zoid racked around with the impact. Oscar shook his head, dearly worried for his son. The Raynos spun down and then closed in on the ground.  
"Pull up kid," ordered Pierce, watching him go down. The Raynos continued down. Pierce screamed out with pure worry in her voice, "PULL UP!"  
About a mile from the ground, Jamie smirked and the Raynos swerved up, jettisoning one of his guns, which was the one Pierce had hit, doing no real damage to the actual Zoid. Jamie fired at the Zabat Gold with its remaining guns, and since Pierce didn't expect the assault, the Zabat Gold suffered greatly. Pierce knew she had lost so she ejected from her Zoid, then released the parachute. Moments after she ejected, the cockpit of the Zabat Gold exploded, sending glass and debris everywhere. Pierce cursed, and then the Raynos flew near her. Jamie opened the cockpit.  
"You're a lot cuter up close," he commented. Pierce smirked. Jamie continued, "Need a ride?"  
Pierce took off her parachute backpack and landed safely in the cockpit. She sat in the seat behind Jamie. She was quiet as Jamie closed the cockpit, and was quiet a little after, but then asked a simple but important question.  
"Can I join the Blitz Team?"  
  
  
It was like an old western movie. The Liger Zero X stood on the right side, its blades shining and its back hunched in a pouncing position. The Gun Sniper Nightmare X stood across from it on the left side, its blades emitting an evil presence, and its teeth bare. Eriol sat, defeated and pissed off on the sidelines, waiting for the final battle to start, and then finish. He eyed the Red Comet and thought of Leena. He had remembered Bruce saying that if the GSNX won, then he would capture Leena to be with Eriol for good. Eriol then looked at the Liger Zero X. Bit was risking everything for Leena. He was also saving himself and the Zoid Battle Commission, but Eriol knew that it was Leena who kept Bit going.  
Eriol realized that what he had done was stupid. Bit loved Leena, and Leena loved him. Eriol knew that Leena would never go for him, especially after what he did to her the other day. Bit would risk everything for Leena, and Leena would risk everything for Bit. It wouldn't be the same situation for her and Eriol. Even though it was going against who he was, Eriol secretly rooted for Bit and the Liger, who did this for love, rather than the GSNX, who was made with hatred.  
"Well, kid…Who's gonna make the first move, eh?" asked Bruce from his cockpit. Bit grunted yet said nothing. Bruce smirked and said, "All right kid, I guess I will!"  
The Gun Sniper Nightmare X ran forward at its top speed, yet the Liger never moved. The GSNX lengthened its blades and then shot them forward.  
"What is he doing? Move it Bit!" exclaimed Eriol. The blades came dangerously close, and then the Liger put one paw to the side and then the blades slashed through air.  
"WHAT?" yelled Bruce. The Liger had moved out of the way. The blades never came in contact. The Liger had used its max speed to dodge them without being seen. And now the Liger was halfway to the GSNX. Bruce fired a special move that was twice as powerful as the Wild Weasel.  
"Wild Weasel Ultimate Assault!" yelled Bruce at the top of his lungs. Bit grunted and yelled with pain as he and the Liger were hit by the attack.  
"You okay Liger?" asked Bit to his Zoid. The Liger brought his head up and roared loudly. Bit smirked. "I'll take that as a yes…All right! Hit him with an assault of our own Liger!"  
The Liger roared again and then opened up some of its missile launchers and fired at the GSNX. Bit heard the Gun Sniper screech and then he saw the blades extend.  
"Liger!"  
The Liger Zero X flipped its blades to its sides and then rushed forward. The two Zoids came in contact and there was a bright light that engulfed them. When the Liger landed from its pounce, Bit noticed that not only were the blades of the Liger broken, but also the blades of the GSNX.  
"There's one less thing to worry about," he said, turning the Liger around. The GSNX was oddly slow as it turned around. Bit took the chance to tackle it, knocking the side of the Liger into the side of the raptor-like Zoid. The GSNX screeched and then fired its twin barrel machine guns at the Liger. Liger ran around, dodging what it could. The Gun Sniper then stopped firing and stood up straight. The blades that had been broken started to regenerate.  
"CRAP! I forgot it could do that!" cursed Bit. "Wait…the Liger can too…But how? How do you heal Liger?"  
The Liger roared.  
"WHATAYA MEAN YOU HAVE NO CLUE?"  
The Liger roared again and then suddenly all of the controls of it locked up. The Liger stood stiff, and the blades it had lost regenerated as well.  
"Ah…so it heals, but I can't do anything while it does…I get it," said Bit. "As the same with the Gun Sniper…so that means it can't attack me…but if it finishes before I do I'm a sitting duck."  
Just what Bit feared happened, unfortunately. The GSNX screeched in triumph before it released a barrage of missiles and shells at the Liger. After it was done, the GSNX screeched loudly over and over, seeing the Liger bent to the ground in bad shape.  
  
  
"Take that Elephandor!" yelled both of the Tasker sisters when the mighty Backdraft Zoid fell. The three Lightning Saix roared in triumph, but Leon couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Jack stopped his Saix and too felt the strange feeling.  
  
  
"Damn…I really tired…" said Harry as he, Brad, and Sebastian took care of the final wave of War Sharks. Brad's eyebrows were furrowed in worry though. He felt something…unexplainable. Harry soon felt the same odd something. Something was wrong.  
  
  
Jamie and Pierce were helping to defend the Hover Cargo with its own defense and offense systems. They both had this odd feeling that nagged in the depths of their minds. Doc also felt odd.  
  
  
"Bit…C'mon Bit! You too Liger!"  
Bit opened his eyes, but he did not see the computers and machinery that were in the cockpit of the Liger. He saw darkness and then he saw Lalia Tauros standing in front of him.  
"You must defeat Bruce. You have to! Everyone's lives are in danger! My husband's, Leena's, Leon's, Brad's, Harry's, Naomi's, Jamie's…they're all depending on you Bit! Your own life is in danger…but you know that. I'll give you the power to use the Gun Sniper Nightmare's ultimate power, but you can use it only once, for when you use it, the Gun Sniper Nightmare's armor will shatter, leaving only the Liger Zero in its bare form. Good luck."  
Bit felt warmth suddenly, and he then felt his eyes close. When he opened them, he saw he was in the cockpit of the Liger. The Liger's paws were glowing golden, and then when Bit told Liger to execute the attack, the claws grew in size and started glowing a fiery red. The Liger ran forward at its full Jager speed. Thanks to the Panzer's defense, it survived the GSNX's last attack. Bit knew that this wasn't the Ultimate Power of the Gun Sniper Nightmare, but he figured that he may as well try the…  
"Supreme Laser SLASH!"  
The Liger roared fiercely as its claws swiped off some of the Gun Sniper's guns and one of its arms. The armor that was hit went flying and sparks whipped around. The Liger landed and Bit saw that his Ultimate X was glowing golden.  
"This must be it…All right…SAY GOODBYE BACKDRAFT!" yelled Bit. The Liger pounced up, bringing his claws forward. There was a Gun Sniper screech, yet it didn't come from the GSNX. Both Eriol and Bruce saw a phantom-like version of the Gun Sniper Nightmare hanging over the Liger Zero X in a fighting stance. Missiles flew around, hitting the GSNX like ten freight trains, but that wasn't all of the attack. When the Liger's blades and claws hit the GSNX, lightning surrounded both Zoids. Then there was once again a huge, bright flash…  
  
  
Brad and Harry looked to the bright flash on the top of the Aroch Mountains about a mile away. Doc, Jamie, and Pierce saw the same light and wondered what was happening. Leon and Jack stared at it, and then when it shrank and then slowly faded away, questions ran through their heads faster than Leena could waste her ammo.  
  
  
Speaking of Leena, she awoke when the flash stopped. She blinked a couple of times, and then focused on two figures. The Liger Zero was crouched as if it just landed from an attack. But it didn't have the black armor of the Liger Zero X; just the regular white armor. Crackling lightning from the Liger's attack surrounded the Gun Sniper Nightmare X as it lay on the ground, shattered armor sprawled everywhere.  
"Bit!" said Leena over the com-link. Bit looked to it.  
"Leena…" he replied, smiling. Then the Liger shut down. "Dammit…using all of that energy took it outta ya Liger…But good job."  
Suddenly, something VERY unexpected happened. The armor of the GSNX began to slowly float back to it. It was regenerating!  
"Bit! Bit! Come in!" yelled Leena. She was getting worried, and now she knew the GSNX wasn't finished. What could they do? She was out of commission and the Liger can't function!  
"Stay broken!" commanded Bit, loosing hope. But, yet again, the unexpected happened. A white Whale King of the Zoid Battle Commission hovered over the battlefield and started to charge up its guns. It fired continuously at the GSNX for a while, and then when the smoke cleared, the armor was scattered. Bit saw the cockpit of the Gun Sniper open. Bit knew what he had to do. He opened the cockpit of the Liger and jumped out. He ran to the Backdraft Zoid and then climbed up to the cockpit. Bruce was unconscious inside, and it was a wonder how the cockpit opened on its own. Bit rushed to the main computer system and then bent down, looking under the control panel. He grabbed and then ripped out some of the wires, and then he ripped out another pair. The cockpit flashed red and Bit knew he had to get out. He looked to Bruce.  
"I feel no sympathy for you…sorry," Bit said to him. "You really messed up people's lives."  
Bit climbed out of the cockpit, jumped down, and got back to the Liger. When he got his body into the seat, there were many different explosions inside the GSNX. The armor that had belonged to it disappeared, and Bit and Leena knew that the Nightmare was over…  
  
  
Dun worry, this ain't the last chapter!! The Conclusion is next!! ::bows and runs away:: 


	16. The Nightmare is Over...

Hey. Since this is just the conclusion, its kinda short. Sorry peeps!!!  
DISCLAIMER: Since this story kix major jelly, I now own Zoids! BWAHAHAHAHAHAA! j/k  
  
  
"This is the Zoid Battle Commission! We will come down to pick you two up when we can! The Backdraft Group officers will be arrested immediately!" called a voice from the white Whale King above Bit and Leena. They were standing under the Liger Zero, holding onto each other. It was over. The nightmare was over. Leena looked up to Bit.  
"Damn. I don't have a Zoid anymore!"  
Bit laughed at that. Leena smirked. She was glad nothing much changed even throughout the battles with the Backdraft Group. Well…some things did change, such as…  
"Hey. Shouldn't the damsel in distress give the hero a big kiss in gratitude?" asked Bit, looking smugly at Leena. She grinned and stood on her toes and kissed his nose.  
"How's that?"  
"Nope."  
"Not enough? Who's greedy?"  
"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me-"  
Leena shut him up by placing her lips onto his. After a moment, the two broke apart as the Whale King landed noisily near them. The two Blitz Team members ran out to it. A familiar figure stood waving near it.  
"Naomi!" exclaimed Bit and Leena. She grinned.  
"I told you it was a good idea to call the good ol' ZBC! They rushed over here as soon as I explained everythin'. They really owe all of our teams a lot: the world of Zoid battling, reputations, and hey, the whole world itself. So Bit Cloud, how does it feel to know that you just saved the world?" Naomi replied. She stared at Bit, awaiting his answer. He beamed.  
"Tingly!"  
Leena sighed and pinched his arm.  
"You should say something a little more decent than that!"  
"I'll say what I want!"  
As the two bickered, Naomi sweat dropped and said, "Nope. Some things neva change."  
  
  
Layon had helped Doc and the others get their Zoids into both the Hover Cargo and Layon's Whale King. Brad was worried. He hadn't seen Naomi since earlier that day, and he was also worried about Bit and Leena, of course. No one could stop worrying about them. They had all felt uneasy ever since the bright flash on top of Aroch Mountain. Harry kept running around yelling on how he could have protected Leena and Leena this and Leena that. Jamie seemed to hang around Pierce a lot, yet the two still worried about them.  
Layon had captured Isaac and when the ZBC got here, he would turn Isaac in. He saw them pass overhead before the flash. Maybe they were going to help Bit and Leena against the GSNX. Then they all looked up when they saw a white Whale King coming toward them. They waited as it landed about thirty feet away from them all, and then anticipated who would come out of the opening cargo door.  
"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled a familiar voice, running out in a familiar red Gun Sniper. The Gun Sniper stopped and screeched in victory.  
"Here I come!" yelled another familiar voice, and then a large tiger-like Ultimate X jumped out of the Whale King. When the mighty Liger Zero landed, it too let out a roar of victory. The others cheered and hollered, excited that both Bit and Leena were alive and well. Doc was hiding back the tears of joy that he held in his eyes. He was glad that the two pilots were okay, but he was so impressed on the Liger's movements as it came out of the ZBC Zoid. In his words, it was "SO! COOL!"  
  
  
"Are you sure you're not drunk, Harry?"  
"A'course I not drunk, Sebaaaaaaaastian!"  
"I'm Benjamin."  
"You LIE!"  
The Zoid Battle Commission was holding a party for the team that stood against the Backdraft in its finest hour. It was a day after the defeat of the "invincible" Gun Sniper Nightmare X. Bit told everyone everything he could, although even he was confused and amazed at some of the things that went on during the lengthy battle. Everyone was there; the members of the Blitz, Champ, Flugal, Lightning, and Tigers Team. Layon, Pierce, and Oscar were there too. There was wine, great food ((which included muffins!)), some music, and the Liger was decorated with red and blue ribbons. Leena put a bright pink bow right on the Liger's foot, and even though he tried shaking it off, Leena tied it well.  
Brad leaned against the wall, talking with Jamie, a very drunk Harry, and Jack. Harry soon wandered off with the help of his robots, and then Naomi walked up to Brad. Jamie looked to her and then knew it would be good thing if he walked off. Jack sped off to the food table.  
"I owe ye a kiss, don't I?" Naomi asked Brad. Brad kept a smile on his face.  
"Yeah…I think you do."  
Naomi giggled almost unusually (for her) and then crept closer to Brad.  
"Close your eyes," she commanded. Brad raised one eyebrow, still keeping that cocky grin on his face. He didn't close them. Naomi grinned.  
"I knew you wouldn't."  
She leaned in and put her lips to his ((Br&N fans: wow! SB actually put in more stuff than B&L!)) and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Brad found himself holding her, and he found that his eyes were closed.  
And speaking of kissing couples, Bit and Leena were both at the snack table, grabbing muffins, cheese doodles, and lots and lots of other sugar filled things. Leena would occasionally throw a cheese doodle or two at Bit, and he would then throw them back. The two shared wineglasses and would dance together whenever a good song came on. It was a very fun party, and the pilots all knew that they could enjoy it. The nightmare was over, along with any Backdraft Group battles. But the Blitz Team would never retire. Their adventures as S Class warriors has just begun, again!  
  
  
"Do you really think this is a good idea, Leena?"  
"Of course Bit. I need a Zoid for the battle in two days! You can't expect me to keep borrowing Naomi's Zoid! I still wanna be able to fight her!"  
"…All right. But if its called Gun Sniper Not Good Dream, then I'm outta here!"  
"Gun Sniper Not Good Dream? That's the one I'm getting!"  
"ACK! Don't kid around like that!"  
"I'm not! That's not its exact name, but it's a really cool Gun Sniper just like my GSN! It's called the Gun Sniper Illusion! It's got awesome new weaponry and you can store extra ammo and…wonderful…and…"  
Bit sighed as Leena continued.  
"…Here we go again…"  
  
*~~*Fin*~~*  
  
No, I'm not making a sequal called Gun Sniper Illusion.:-D But hey, who knows? Nah... Hey, I might make bloopers for this. I can just imagine how crazy it'll be. But the keyword is MIGHT!!! Bow before it! ...Ahem, I prolly won't be putting up any more Zoids fics, but I'll still be around! I've got ideas for Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Card Captor Sakura, and Final Fantasy VII. And those of you who read any of my Threads of Fate fics, BEWARE, for I might have another chapter soon! RUN FER YER LIFE!!  
Oh, I should prolly thank some people. First off, (I'm not picking faves!) I'd like to thank Boogiepop 'cause she's really cool and she's got some definite talent. Thank you, Aireon Granger, for you were my first reviewer! Yer prolly not readin' it now, heh. Lugiamania, you've kept with me all this time too. ...Well, this might be tearful or some other crud like that, so I'm gonna sum it up and say: THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
And for the peeps reading this on Animeadmirers, I thank Julie, the site owner, 'cause she's REALLY COOL TOO!  
And now for my last good-bye of this story....BAI BAI ALL!!!! ::bows and runs away:: 


End file.
